


Новый рубеж

by Natuzzi



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natuzzi/pseuds/Natuzzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кроссовер вселенных Стар трек и Тихоокеанский рубеж. Вернувшись из пятилетней миссии, Кирк и его комканда обнаруживают, что на Земле началось нашествие монстров из параллельной вселенной. Однако однажды земляне уже сталкивались с этой угрозой...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Новый рубеж

Джим Кирк любил космос больше, чем мог высказать. Однако за время пятилетней миссии он понял, что и Землю он любил не меньше. Находясь в глубинах Вселенной, было приятно сознавать, что есть место, пусть и совсем не большое, по сравнению с масштабами мироздания, которое он может назвать своим домом.  
Так что на последнем отрезке пути он был в приподнятом настроении. И оно не испортилось, даже когда Ухура сообщила, что от Звездного флота нет ответа на сообщение об их возвращении. 

— Если не встретят сразу, повисим на орбите, — беспечально заметил Кирк. Отчасти эта перспектива была даже заманчива. — Сулу, переходи на варп. Еще один прыжок, и мы дома.

Тот сделал, как было велено. Но когда они вышли из варпа в Солнечной системе, у всего экипажа на мостике перехватило дыхание. Прямо на них неслись десятки шаттлов — грузовых, военных, пассажирских. Некоторые еле успели увернуться, чудом избежав столкновения со звездолетом. Сулу чертыхнулся и дернул за штурвал, пытаясь увести корабль в сторону от потока. Это оказалось не так просто — движение было слишком плотным, будто они выехали на встречку в час пик. А ведь они были только у Сатурна. 

— Что за хрень такая... — пробормотал Кирк.

Спок шагнул вперед, вглядываясь в пространство на обзорном экране.

— Многое изменилось с тех пор, как мы улетели, — философски изрек он.

Кирк хмыкнул.

— Ухура, свяжись с Землей, — приказал он.

Она без лишних слов нажала несколько кнопок на панели. Несколько долгих минут, все ждали в тягостном молчании, пока, наконец, не раздался сигнал отзыва. 

— Капитан, мы на связи, — сообщила Ухура.  
— Это капитан Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, звездолет USS Энтерпрайз.  
— Энтерпрайз? — удивленно произнес молодой женский голос. — Лейтенант Коста, офицер связи. Мы ждали вас не раньше, чем через три месяца.  
— Мы посылали вам сообщение с последней звездной базы, — сказал Кирк, не менее удивленный ее почти неформальным тоном.  
— Ну, значит, мы его не получили, капитан, — вздохнула дежурная. 

Кирк открыл было рот, чтобы уточнить, что все это значит, но решил, что это может подождать.

— Хорошо, нам надо попасть на Землю, поэтому просто дайте нам путь.  
— Сейчас это невозможно, — ответила девушка. — Я извещу руководство. Пока можете приблизиться на заданных параметрах. Конец связи.

На обзорном экране загорелись цифры, указывающие на какой скорости, по какой траектории можно подлететь к планете, и где именно остановиться. 

— Разрешите подняться на мостик, — сказал Скотти, заходя на палубу. — Что тут за хрень творится, а? Какой-то идиот снес датчики на правой гондоле. Они всю экспедицию пережили без замены, и тут... — Скотти замолк, оглядывая непривычно тихий экипаж. — Джим?  
— Все в порядке, — Кирк махнул рукой. — Сулу, отведи нас, куда она сказала. 

Энтерпрайз медленно поплыла к Земле. По мере приближения ощущение нереальности происходящего только усилилось. Планета была окружена плотным кольцом орбитальных станций и грузовых кораблей. Вокруг сновали шаттлы поменьше, но ощущение было такое, что вокруг планеты сейчас собрался весь флот Федерации. 

На мостик поднялся Маккой. Он видимо уже успел изучить обстановку из своего отсека.

— Что скажете? — спросил он, становясь за спиной Кирка. — На военные действия не похоже.  
— Определенно, — согласился с ним Спок. — Похоже на эвакуацию.

Весь экипаж повернулся к нему. Кирк поерзал.

— Чехов, — сказал он. — Получите данные о Земле.  
— Ничего особенного, капитан, — откликнулся тот. — Температура стабильна, сейсмологическая активность низкая, давление в норме… — Смотрите! — Чехов указал в сторону Луны. 

Там рядами зависли боевые корабли. 

Кирк чертыхнулся.

— Ну и что тут такое? — спросил он, обращаясь к экрану.  
— Капитан, Земля на связи, — сказала Ухура.  
— Лейтенант Коста, — сказал уже знакомый голос. — Сколько у вас медицинских работников на борту?

Кирк кивнул Маккою. 

— Начальник медслужбы Маккой. Помимо меня семь врачей, десять санитаров, пятнадцать медбратьев и сестер и еще восемь лаборантов.  
— Принято, — ответила лейтенант Коста. — Командование просит отправить весь медперсонал на Землю. За вами пришлют шаттл. Ждите.

И без дальнейших объяснений она отключилась.

— Мне это не нравится, — заявил Маккой.

И Кирк не нашел, что ему возразить. Все и правда выглядело странно. Пока они ждали транспорт, у него возникла идея переодеться в костюм медбрата и отправиться с Маккоем, чтобы своими глазами увидеть, что творится на планете. Однако на этом шаттле вместе со служебным персоналом прибыл адмирал Эббот. Он возглавил Звездный флот, когда Энтерпрайз уже отбыла на миссию. Кирк был очень рад сообщению о его назначении, потому что именно Эббот в свое время сумел настоять на том, чтобы Энтерпрайз незамедлительно отправилась в экспедицию, да еще с прежним экипажем. 

Однако он никак не ожидал, что адмирал будет встречать только что вернувшийся корабль. Ощущение неправильности происходящего усиливалось.

— Капитан, — Эббот протянул Кирку руку для приветствия. — У меня есть к вам небольшой разговор.

Кирк нахмурился. Он перестал доверять такому расслабленному тону командования. Все это обычно означало, что либо его хотят подставить, либо, что происходит какой-то адовый кошмар. И он не мог определиться, что из этого хуже. 

— Это хорошо, что вы прилетели сейчас, — сказал адмирал, когда они поднялись на мостик.  
Экипаж немедленно вытянулся по струнке, но Эббот только махнул рукой, чтобы все возвращались на места. — Мне лично очень хотелось дождаться вашего возвращения, но честно говоря, ждать три месяца в нашей ситуации может быть опасно. 

— Ладно, просто скажите, что происходит, — попросил Кирк.

Адмирал подошел к Ухуре и протянул ей чип.

— Будьте добры, поставьте эту запись.

Кирк кивнул ей, чтобы она вывела изображение на обзорный экран.

С первых кадров все тут же узнали Сан-Франциско — еще не совсем отстроенный после падения «Виджеанса», но уже очищенный от обломков и сиявший под солнцем, как в прежние времена. Но буквально через несколько секунд на горизонте выросла большая волна. Она катилась на город, а когда до берега оставалась пара километров, воды вдруг расступились, выпуская из своих недр огромного ящероподобного монстра. Он был ростом с небоскреб, где располагался штаб Звездного флота, а это было, между прочим, самое высокое здание в Сан-Франциско. Голова чудовища походила на лошадиную, в пасти виднелось множество острых зубов, а хвост, покрытый косными наростами, был длиной не менее двухсот метров. Ступив на берег, он одной лапой снес полнабережной. 

Ролик шел без звука, но у себя в голове Кирк слышал и грохот ломающихся конструкций, и крики людей, и бешеный вой сирен. 

— Что это? Нападение? — спросил Спок. — На Федерацию?  
— О нет, — откликнулся Эббот. — Это пришло не из космоса. 

Кирк удивленно посмотрел на него.

— Из океана, — продолжил адмирал. — Мы провели поиск и обнаружили разлом в Марианской впадине. По заключению ученых, он ведет в параллельный мир. — Он поймал на себе пораженные взгляды экипажа. — Что поделаешь. Мы живем в густонаселенной вселенной.

— Когда… — начал Кирк севшим голосом и запнулся. — Когда это произошло?  
— Через семь месяцев после отбытия Энтерпрайз.  
— Семь? Прошло больше четырех лет…  
— Этот был только первым.  
— И сколько всего? — уточнил Спок.  
— За первый год появилось двое. За второй — шестеро. За третий год они появлялись каждый месяц, иногда дважды. Сейчас я уже перестал считать. Мы успели перепробовать практически все оружие, доступное Федерации. Однако любое можно использовать только один раз. Следующий монстр уже обладает иммунитетом и защитой. Сейчас основная миссия Звездного флота состоит в том, чтобы эвакуировать с планеты как можно больше людей. Некоторые улетают на другие планеты, некоторые переселяются на орбитальные станции. Но на Земле все равно остается большая часть населения. Многие не хотят покидать планету, и просто переселяются вглубь материков. Однако это не выход. Пока нам удается сдерживать кайдзю в прибрежных зонах, но если они научатся летать...  
— Кайдзю? — переспросил Кирк.

Это слово показалось ему смутно знакомым. Что-то из детства.

— Кайдзю — это как в комиксах? — вслед за ним спросил Чехов.

Точно. Комиксы. Кирк читал их, когда был мальчишкой. Истории про то, как в древности огромные чудовища напали на Землю.

— Мы используем знакомое слово, — усмехнулся Эббот.  
— И какой выход? — спросил Кирк. — У вас есть какой-нибудь план?  
— Один есть, — сказал адмирал. — И я рад, капитан, что вы прибыли к началу его реализации.  
— Я? — удивился Кирк. — Конечно, я помогу. Не представляю чем, но все, что смогу… 

 

Эббот хотел что-то ответить, но остановил себя и мотнул головой.

— Давайте дождемся мой шаттл. Вы и ваши офицеры сможете все увидеть на месте. 

Кирк вместе со всем экипажем занялся новыми проблемами. Нужно было получить списки родственников всех служащих на Энтерпрайз, и найти их теперешнее месторасположение. Эббот сказал, что семьи всех служащих Звездного флота эвакуировали на орбитальные станции еще год назад, но Кирк распорядился перевести всех родственников команды на Энтерпрайз. На корабль все равно пришлось бы принять какое-то количество беженцев, так что пусть это будут близкие его людей. Здесь все-таки было лучше, чем на перенаселенных станциях с комнатами-капсулами. Свою мать он нашел в списках покинувших планету, что его совершенно не удивило.

Пока Кирк отдавал последние распоряжения, прибыл адмиральский шаттл. Сулу остался за главного на корабле. Чехов вызвался подменить Скотти и приглядеть за инженерным отделом. Улетать сейчас на Землю он не хотел. Его семья жила на побережье, сведений о них пока не было, поэтому он собирался дождаться информации о них. Спок, Ухура и Скотти отправились с Кирком на Землю. 

Уже по той траектории, по которой они вошли в атмосферу, Кирк понял, что приземляться они собираются не в Америке. Они летели на восток, и вскоре внизу показалась россыпь индонезийских островов. Шаттл летел достаточно низко, чтобы можно было даже с высоты оценить разруху. Прибрежная полоса у океана чернела от обломков и прочего мусора. Блистательный Куала-Лумпур — город расцвеченный миллионами огней — теперь щерился осколками небоскребов. 

Вскоре впереди показался Бангкок, и пилот шаттла сообщил, что они готовятся к приземлению. И только тогда Кирк понял, куда они собственно летят. 

Это был самый большой музей в мире. В нем хранились 37 огромных человекоподобных роботов, найденных при исследовании послевоенных территорий во второй половине XXII века. Официальной версией их появления была война в конце XXI столетия, когда об иноземных цивилизациях человечество еще не знало, и весь мир был погружен в хаос. 

Созданное в ту пору оружие до сих пор изучалось археологами и исследователями. Но никто так и не смог дать определенного ответа, как эти роботы управлялись. Из-за того, что многие из них были повреждены, оставалось много загадок в их устройстве. После развития контактов с инопланетянами, появилась версия, что машины сделаны на основе внеземных технологий, но ни одна цивилизация не опознала в них свои достижения. 

В конце концов, роботы были признаны земным оружием третьей мировой войны, и оставлены в музее в назидание потомкам. Там они быстро стали предметом острого любопытства посетителей, особенно детей. У Кирка в школе была виртуальная трехмерная экскурсия по этому музею. И это был единственный урок из его не очень богатой школьной жизни, который он запомнил. 

— Здесь ваша база? — спросил Кирк у Эббота.

Это было бы логично. Музей располагал большими укрепленными территориями, к тому же находился на удобном расстоянии от побережья и точки выхода кайдзю. 

— Можно и так сказать, — откликнулся адмирал.

Их встретили на посадочной площадке, на крыше музея. Несколько электрокаров стояло наготове, чтобы отвести их в здание. 

— Я познакомлю вас с одним человеком, — сказал Эббот, когда они вышли из шаттла. — Он работал в этом музее еще до пришествия кайдзю, разрабатывал одну теорию. Его исследования в общем-то и лежат в основе нашего плана. 

Он пригласил Кирка в свой кар, остальные поехали следом. Путь пролегал через выставочные залы, которых было ровно 37 — по одному на каждого робота. Каждый металлический гигант стоял в центре круглой шахты. На разных уровнях от пола до потолка залы были опоясаны металлическими балконами, от которых к роботам тянулись тонкие мостки. В большинстве своем они были служебными и предназначались для рабочих, которые следили за сохранностью роботов. Но по некоторым проводили экскурсантов внутрь машин. 

Чтобы Кирк и его команда могли оценить размах, Эббот попросил солдата за рулем кара остановиться в первом же зале. Скотти пораженно присвистнул и ринулся по мосткам к огромной голове робота, Ухура со Споком тоже пошли по балкону, чтобы осмотреть его со всех сторон, а Кирк просто облокотился на перила, разглядывая машину.  
Плечи, защищенные несколькими уровнями стальных пластин, были так широки, что можно было представить, как робот с легкостью обнимет целый город. Мощная грудь была обшита черными металлическими панелями, посредине зиял потухший двигатель — словно остановившееся сердце. Но от этого гигант не казался мертвым, он словно спал, ожидая своего часа.  
Никакая виртуальная экскурсия, даже с эффектом присутствия, не могла передать величие и размах этого рукотворного творения. Кому-то он мог бы показаться слишком громоздким и неуклюжим, но во всех сплетениях обнаженных проводов и металлических суставов Кирк ясно видел, каким гибким и подвижным он может быть. Его охватило чувство, которое он испытывал только однажды — когда приехал на Риверсайдскую верфь и увидел Энтерпрайз, готовую к отлету.  
Сзади к Кирку подошел Эббот.

— Мы называем его Атилла.  
— Ему подходит, — отозвался Кирк.  
— Нам надо ехать, — сказал адмирал. — У нас осталось не так много времени.  
— До чего?  
— Скоро очередное собрание совета. Я уже сообщил, что вы прибыли, и генерал Баден согласился на ваше присутствие.  
— Кто это?  
— Командующий армией противостояния.

Это было что-то новое. На Земле уже давно все военные вопросы были прерогативой Звездного флота. И то, что теперь появилась какая-то внутренняя армия, да еще с главой, имевшим больше власти, чем адмирал флота, было для Кирка полной дикостью. Однако за пять лет, проведенных вне Земли, он уже успел столкнуться со множеством дикостей, и теперь не торопился выспрашивать у Эббота все детали, предпочитая увидеть все своими глазами.

Эббот тем временем подозвал остальных. Все горели желанием тут же отправиться в другие залы, чтобы посмотреть остальных роботов. Особенно Скотти, он повторял, что только что видел чудо и сыпал техническими деталями. Даже Спок расстался со своей всегдашней невозмутимостью, и выглядел взбудораженным. Однако серьезный настрой Эббота и угрюмый вид солдат, которые сидели за рулем каров, быстро напомнили им о том, что сейчас не до веселья. 

Проехав через несколько залов без остановок, они, наконец, остановились в тупике, который заканчивался железной дверью. Эббот постучал в нее кулаком, но ответа ждать не стал, и они очутились в слабо освещенной комнате — то ли мастерской, то ли лаборатории. Столы стояли по периметру и в центре комнаты, и все они были завалены папками, бумагами, пленками, даже книгами — столько материальных носителей можно было увидеть разве что в старинных библиотеках, куда люди ходили исключительно, чтобы посмотреть, на что были похожи книги прошлого. Под высоким потолком горела единственная лампочка, да и та не на полную мощность.

— Кажется, он куда-то вышел, — предположила Ухура.  
— О нет, — возразил Эббот. — Он здесь. Доктор Симмонс! 

Где-то вдалеке раздался шорох. Очевидно, помещение было гораздо больше, чем казалось с первого взгляда, и его основная площадь была просто скрыта в темноте. Раздались быстрые шаги, и в освещенную часть выступил невысокий мужчина средних лет. Его темные волосы были взъерошены, очки на носу покосились, словно он только что задремал где-то в недрах этого склада. Только его живой взволнованный взгляд говорил о том, что спать он не собирался, а его растрепанность скорее признак того, что он давно и думать забыл о своем внешнем виде. 

— Адмирал! — воскликнул доктор. 

Он засуетился, бросился к ближайшему столу и попробовал сложить разваленные там журналы в аккуратные стопки. Эббот на это никак не отреагировал. 

— Доктор, — сказал он. — Познакомьтесь, это капитан Джеймс Кирк, его первый помощник коммандер Спок, коммандер Скотт и лейтенант Ухура. 

Симмонс замер на мгновение, а потом кинулся вперед, чтобы пожать руку Кирку.

— Расскажите им все, что знаете, — сказал Эббот.  
— Все? — уточнил Симмонс.  
— Абсолютно. Весь план. И… — Эббот посмотрел на наручные часы и обратился к Кирку. — Совещание через полтора часа. Кар будет ждать вас, мой адъютант вас отвезет.

Адмирал еще раз кивнул доктору и вышел из комнаты, оставив их наедине.

Симмонс неловко улыбнулся. Было видно, что он всегда был для своих сотрудников мелкой сошкой, человеком, который возится с абсурдными теориями без надежды на какое-либо признание. А теперь первые люди планеты возлагали на него свои надежды, и он еще не вполне освоился с этим грузом.

— Так… — начал он немного нервно. — Может кофе?  
— Было бы неплохо, — ответил Скотти.  
— Сейчас! — воскликнул доктор и скрылся в темноте.  
— Что все это значит? — шепотом спросила Ухура.

Вопрос был риторическим, и они все снова принялись разглядывать столы.

— Эй, смотрите! — позвал Скотти. — У меня были такие.

Он стоял у одного стола и показывал всем выпуск комиксов про кайдзю. 

— Что это? — Спок подошел поближе.  
— Ты-то таких точно не видел, — сказал Скотти, перелистывая журнал. — Отменное чтиво. Всегда их ждал.

Спок снял сверху стопки еще один журнал и принялся его листать. 

— Как интересно, — проговорил он. — Эти картинки рассказывают о том, что из океана вышли огромные монстры, против которых сражались человекоподобные роботы.

Теперь к чтению присоединились и Кирк с Ухурой. Конечно, все они, кроме Спока, читали эти комиксы в детстве, это было что-то из серии сказок, которые знают все. Может быть, поэтому только вулканец и заметил очевидное. 

— Этот чувак знал правду, — сказал вдруг доктор Симмонс, снова появившийся из темноты, как призрак. 

В руках он держал картонку с четырьмя стаканчиками, от которых шел кофейный парок. Он поставил кофе на стол, прямо на бумаги, и тоже взял один из комиксов. 

— Первый из них вышел 70 лет назад, — сказал он. — Но их создатель не был просто художником или писателем. Он был ученым, археологом, и он выяснил, что в начале XXI века на землю приходили монстры — кайдзю. И что человечество придумало оружие, чтобы с ними бороться. 

Спок смотрел на него, как на умалишенного. Ухура снова взялась листать комиксы. Скотти молча прихлебывал кофе, переводя взгляд то на Симмонса, то на Кирка. Невооруженным глазом было заметно, что ему хотелось верить в эту теорию. И Кирк не мог не признаться себе, что и он тоже хотел бы этого. 

— Роботы относятся к эпохе всепланетной войны, — наконец сказал Спок.  
— Неа. Они были построены раньше, — тут же откликнулся Симмонс.  
— Есть ведь официальные сведения, — заметил Спок.  
— И учебники истории, — подтвердила Ухура. — Правительства стран создавали этих роботов, чтобы нападать друг на друга.  
— Пфф! — фыркнул Симмонс. — Ну да как же! Они написали первую версию, которая выглядела правдоподобно. Но есть же куча несоответствий. На них все закрыли глаза.  
— Например, каких? — спокойно спросил Кирк, вытаскивая из картонки один стаканчик.  
— Да их куча! — от накала эмоций Симмонс начал один за другим выдергивать комиксы из стопки и судорожно их перелистывать. — Роботов строили в одном месте. Причем на территории, которая тоже была стороной в войне. Так как же они могли принадлежать разным правительствам? Люди своих врагов что ли вооружали? Притом они намного старше тех технологий, что участвовали в войне. Вот смотрите, — и он показал им разворот комикса, где был изображен робот, словно срисованный с Атиллы. — Видите двигатель? — Симмонс постучал по странице. К началу третьей мировой таких уже не выпускали. Откровенно говоря, таких вообще никогда не выпускали. Они полная загадка.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Спок после короткой паузы. — И как в таком случае вы собираетесь привести их в действие? Роботы недееспособны, технология неясна и как управлять ими непонятно. Так в чем же план?

Кирк выразительно посмотрел на Спока, чтобы тот сбавил обороты, однако ученый кажется вообще не обратил внимания на резкий тон. Наверное, за подобные фантазии его тут долго шпыняли, не особо выбирая выражения. 

— Мы подошли к самому интересному! — радостно сказал Симмонс. — Мы не можем восстановить эти машины, но есть те, кто смогут. Я покажу вам кое-что!

И он решительно двинулся вглубь зала. 

Кирк со Споком переглянулись.

— Все это довольно двусмысленно, — сказал Спок.

Раньше он, наверное, сказал бы — невозможно. Или просто — бред. Но их пятилетнее путешествие изменило и его тоже. Он больше не разбрасывался категоричными заявлениями, сделанными по первому впечатлению. 

— Эй! Идите сюда! — позвал Симмонс. 

В глубине помещения зажегся свет, и стало понятно, насколько оно большое. Однако полный бардак царил везде. За столами начинался склад макетов и ненужных деталей, лабораторные столы с наборами исследовательской техники, несколько холодильников, импровизированная кухня. Симмонса они нашли в самой дальней части. Он стоял возле конструкции, подвешенной на специальных кронштейнах. 

— Вот, это оборудование пилота, — сообщил он. — С их помощью человек и управлял роботом. В каждом такой есть. Я восстановил один до идеального состояния…  
— Человек в самом роботе? — переспросил Скотти, подходя ближе.  
— Да-да! Попробуйте! — Симмонс опустил конструкцию пониже. — Ноги сюда, голову так. Устройства располагались в голове робота. Вот эти провода соединяют нервную систему человека с интерфейсом робота. С помощью наручей идет команда к рукам. Вот эти провода, пока я не понял, для чего…  
— Эй, Джим, смотри! — радостно воскликнул Скотти. 

Кирк смотрел на него горящими глазами, и хоть и пытался сопротивляться, уже начал представлять, каково это было бы — оказаться мозгом подобной машины. У него уже сердце начало биться быстрее. И тут Спок ткнул его локтем в бок. 

— Даже не думай, — тихо предупредил он.

Сбоку тихо усмехнулась Ухура. Кирк откашлялся.

— Так, хорошо, — сказал он. — С этого устройства подаются сигналы машине. Ну, для XXI века, конечно, удивительная технология, но в принципе в ней нет ничего невозможного. Получается, по сути — эти роботы просто огромные скафандры.  
— Разница все-таки есть, Джим, — возразил Спок.  
— Да, я знаю, но все же…  
— Странно то, что не осталось записей пилотов, — продолжил вулканец. — Люди оставляют следы. Существует много неизученного оружия того периода. Но когда речь идет о человеческом ресурсе, всегда остаются записи.  
— Он прав, — признал Кирк. — Пилоты должны были оставить после себя какие-то сведения.

Скотти закатил глаза.

— О, они оставили! — торжествующе произнес Симмонс. — И даже лучше — они остались сами! На них то и весь расчет.

Спок удивленно приподнял бровь, а доктор между тем включил голографический экран.

— В начале моей работы, я занимался дешифровкой информации, заложенный в процессоры бортовых компьютеров. В XXI веке это делали иначе, так что пришлось повозиться, — со знанием дела сказал он. — И я обнаружил, что в системах содержатся сведения об отпечатках пальцев. Естественно, я долго не мог выяснить, чьи они. И если честно не думал, что информация сохранилась. Триста лет все-таки прошло. Но с тех пор, как Федерация поверила в мои исследования, мне повысили уровень допуска. Я прогнал эти отпечатки по глобальной базе и нашел совпадение!

— Через почти триста лет? — уточнил Спок.

Симмонс обернулся к ним, наслаждаясь собственным триумфом, и нажал на кнопку. На голографическом экране появился портрет Кхана.

Скотти аккуратно выбрался из конструкции и подошел к экрану, чтобы убедиться, что глаза его не обманывают. Видимо, у них был такой ошеломленный вид, что Симмонс счел это полной победой. 

— Я попросил доступ к хранилищу, где содержалась вся команда, и снял отпечатки у всех пилотов. И они все совпадают! До единого! Мне пока не ясно, какие функции они выполняли, с этим есть сложности, но очевидно теперь можно будет спросить у них самих.  
— То есть как — спросить? — проговорил Кирк. — Вы что, собираетесь разморозить их?  
— Так я о том и толкую! — воскликнул Симмонс. — Это и есть план. Раньше у нас были только машины. Теперь есть и пилоты.  
— Нет, — твердо сказал Кирк. — Это невозможно.

Симмонс, опьяненный своей идеей, понял его по-своему.

— Очень даже возможно, — возразил он. — Их всех уже перевезли сюда, согнали кучу врачей…  
— Совещание собирается для этого? — спросил Спок.  
— Ну конечно! Для чего же еще.  
— Мне надо поговорить с Эбботом, — сказал Кирк, разворачиваясь и направляясь к выходу.

Остальные двинулись за ним. У дверей Кирк остановил Скотти.

— Ты можешь остаться? Попроси его показать тебе робота. Может, ты сможешь… починить?  
— Что?! — почти крикнул Скотти, и испугавшись собственного возгласа, понизил голос до шепота: — Ты в своем уме, Джим? Я в первый раз их вижу. Ученые веками их исследовали и так и не поняли, как они работают.  
— Может ученые и исследовали. Но не ты.  
— О, ну спасибо! Но это все равно нереально.  
— Даже если мы починим робота, — вступила в разговор Ухура, — нужны пилоты, так?..  
— У нас много людей, способных управлять большими машинами, — отрезал Кирк. — Останься, — бросил он Скотти напоследок и толкнул тяжелую дверь.

***  
Адмиральский адъютант доставил их к залу совещаний за десять минут до начала. Это было явно какое-то выставочное помещение, переделанное под теперешние нужды. От прежней экспозиции на стенах остались большие панели, на которых были изображены роботы в своем первозданном виде — с начищенными до блеска панелями и сверкающим оружием. 

Когда Эббот говорил о совещании, Кирк предположил, что соберутся руководящие лица, чтобы принять ряд важных решений. И он торопился успеть, чтобы переубедить их. Но к его удивлению, немаленький выставочный зал был битком набит народом. 

За столом посередине помещения действительно сидели люди в форме, в том числе и Эббот. Увидев Кирка, он махнул ему рукой, чтобы тот присоединялся, и они со Споком стали пробираться к центру зала. Вокруг большими группами собрались рядовые солдаты, лаборанты, инженеры, врачи. Ожидая начала заседания, все разговаривали между собой, и от этого зал был наполнен громким гулом. По пути к круглому столу, Кирк увидел в группе врачей Маккоя. Они переглянулись, и по угрюмому взгляду Боунза, Кирк понял, что тот уже в курсе, зачем они тут собрались. 

— Капитан Кирк, — Эббот поднялся ему навстречу. 

Адмирал представил его генералу Бадену — широкоплечему мужчине с щедрой примесью индейской крови. Его мундир не имел знаков отличия, однако по тому, как он держался, было видно, что он тут главный. Он уверенно пожал Кирку руку.

— Я знаю, что вам не понравится наш план, — прямо заявил он.  
— Так точно, — коротко отрезал Кирк.  
— В любом случае, хорошо, что вы будете в курсе происходящего. 

По его тону было понятно, что он не особо заботится о мнении Кирка, однако Эббот предупредил его, что капитан Энтерпрайз может негативно отнестись к пробуждению Кхана и даже предпринять некие непредсказуемые действия, и теперь Баден был доволен, что сможет устранить эту проблему до начала реализации своего плана.

— У меня есть шанс переубедить вас, генерал? — серьезно спросил Кирк.  
— Со всем уважением, капитан, — ответил тот. — Но вы на Земле меньше суток. Адмирал, возможно, показал вам записи, и, возможно, они впечатлили вас, но вы и понятия не имеете о реальном положении дел. 

Он смотрел на него открыто, без враждебности, но с упрямой готовностью отбивать любую подачу. И Кирк не мог не признать его правоту. Хотя бы в том, что он пока слишком мало знает о происходящем. 

— В таком случае, хочу предупредить вас о подводных камнях. Кхан жестокий человек. У него есть собственные цели, и он не остановится ни перед чем для их достижения.  
— Я читал записи со слушания его дела, — сказал Баден. — Мы учли все его слова и действия в прошлом и выбрали тактику переговоров.  
— Можно узнать, какую? — спросил Кирк.  
— Мы предложим ему начать с чистого листа.  
— Амнистия? — уточнил Спок.

Баден внимательно посмотрел на вулканца. Генералу, видимо, много рассказывали об экипаже Энтерпрайз и в самых сочных красках.

— Да, коммандер. Мы полагаем, что полное списание прошлых претензий, поможет мистеру Сингху полностью сосредоточиться на решении нашей сегодняшней проблемы.  
— Это безумие, — выдохнул Кирк. 

Он контролировал себя, сколько мог, но он еще не настолько научился сдерживаться.

— Капитан, — предупреждающе начал Эббот, но Баден остановил его.  
— Все в порядке, — сказал он. — Я понимаю, еще несколько часов назад вы были за десятки световых лет отсюда. И теперь вам кажется, что мы совершаем роковую ошибку. Но я бы советовал вам более подробно изучить нынешнее положение дел. Тогда вы увидите, что без Кхана и его команды наше положение безвыходно.

Это выражение сработало как красная тряпка. 

— Что ж, займусь изучением материала, — сказал Кирк. — Мой первый помощник останется за меня.

Кирк развернулся и стал пробираться к выходу. Его никто не остановил. В прежние времена его развернули бы через пару шагов и обвинили в нарушении субординации. Но сейчас от него видимо были рады избавиться, и это выбесило Кирка еще больше.

У дверей он оглянулся и нашел глазами Маккоя. Тот с тревогой смотрел на него. Кирк кивнул ему, приглашая последовать за собой, но тот мотнул головой, показывая, что хочет остаться. 

— Заседание начинается! — громко объявил секретарь.

Шум в зале начал успокаиваться, а Кирк вылетел оттуда и пошел по коридору, почти побежал. Гнев подхлестывал его, и нельзя было останавливаться, чтобы не взорваться на месте. Он замедлил шаг только когда дошел до ангара, где находился Атилла. Джим остановился и бессильно привалился к перилам. 

«Наше положение безвыходно».

Он ненавидел эту фразу. И с первого своего дня на Звездном флоте пытался доказать всем и каждому, что так не бывает. Но теперь у него действительно было слишком мало информации, чтобы опровергнуть слова Бадена. Он ощущал себя чужим на собственной планете, а что еще хуже — он чувствовал себя беспомощным. Что задумает Кхан, когда ему дадут полную свободу действия, а вместе с ним будут еще и все его люди? Займутся ли они спасением Земли, как надеется Баден? Кирк не мог себе этого представить. Он пытался, но у него не получалось. 

А потом перед глазами как наяву встала сцена из штаба Звездного флота. Смерть Пайка. За прошедшие годы боль от утраты утихла, превратившись в добрую память. И во многом благодаря тому, что у Кирка было чувство свершившейся справедливости. Убийца был пойман и понес должное наказание. То, что сейчас руководство готово обо всем забыть, казалось ему личным оскорблением. Но не приводить же в качестве аргумента свои эмоции. А больше у него пока ничего не было, и это бессилие доводило его до белого каления. 

Он погрузился в раздумья, позабыв о времени, и очнулся, только когда его окликнули сзади.

— Джим…

Кирк обернулся и увидел Маккоя, стоявшего чуть поодаль. 

— Ты собираешься в этом участвовать? — спросил Кирк.  
— Да.

Кирк отвернулся и стал снова рассматривать робота. Маккой подошел ближе и тоже оперся на перила. 

— Перед тем, как прилететь сюда, нас отвезли в госпиталь. Там жертвы последнего появившегося кайдзю. — Боунз вздохнул. — Это кошмар, и этого не должно происходить. Там не хватает санитаров, медсестер, врачей. Я оставил там почти всех своих людей. Сюда со мной приехал только наш реаниматолог. Будет помогать мне в процессе декриотизации.

Голос Маккоя звучал механически, бесстрастно, словно в нем ничего не осталось, кроме отчаяния. И это было настолько жутко, что Джим оторвался от разглядывания робота и посмотрел на Боунза. Они не виделись всего несколько часов, но было впечатление, что прошла как минимум неделя, и все это время Боунз не спал.

— Прости, Джим, — сказал Маккой, ровным, ничего не выражающим голосом. — Я бы не сделал этого с тобой, если бы был другой путь.

Он наконец повернулся к Кирку и попытался выжать из себя виноватую улыбку. Джим не стал мучить его еще больше обвинениями. 

— Я собираюсь вернуться на Энтерпрайз, — сказал он. Обдумав все хорошенько, он пришел к выводу, что это будет лучшим решением. — Не думаю, что буду здесь полезен.

Кажется, в глазах Маккоя промелькнуло какое-то облегчение. Кирк хлопнул его по плечу и отправился к выходу, на свежий воздух. 

 

***

Адмирал Эббот не стал препятствовать его отъезду, тем более что кроме как наблюдать Джим все равно ничего бы не смог. А для этого был Спок, который как раз был решительно настроен присутствовать на базе и следить за каждым шагом предприятия. И особенно — за каждым шагом Кхана.

Ухура предпочла остаться со Споком, к тому же для нее, как для опытного связиста сразу нашлась работа. Скотти тоже решил задержаться, и когда они с Кирком прощались, было впечатление, что он даже не против такого поворота событий, потому что неведомое устройство роботов успело разбудить в нем неудержимое любопытство. 

На Энтерпрайз было полно забот. Прибывали новые люди, административный отдел стоял на ушах. Власти просили их помимо всего прочего принимать у себя некоторых больных, потому что медотсек Энтерпрайз внезапно оказался одним из самых оснащенных на орбите. Пришлось перенастраивать пропускную систему, чтобы обеспечить возможность работы для новых врачей, которые сопровождали прибывающих пациентов, и Джим представлял себе, как бы взбеленился Боунз, если бы увидел, что творится в его царстве. Он почти скучал по этому. 

О плане Федерации по разморозке Кхана и его команды, Кирк рассказал только Сулу, Чехову и Кэрол. Они были достаточно в курсе событий, чтобы оценить происходящее. Кэрол сказала, что она и не скучала особо по Земле, а раз такое дело, то она готова задержаться на Энтерпрайз на неопределенный срок. Кирк поручил ей привести в порядок отчеты по результатам экспедиции, и Кэрол заперлась в научном отсеке. Кажется, навсегда.

Прошло несколько дней, и первое впечатление немного поблекло. Возмущение прошло, и внимание Кирка переключилось на проблему планеты. Он скачал из общего архива оцифрованные версии комиксов про кайдзю и начал читать с самого первого выпуска. Теперь, когда Симмонс немного рассказал им об их создателе, было заметно, что этот человек поначалу вовсе и не пытался развлекать своих читателей. Он хотел донести информацию. Сухие фразы походили на отрывки из протоколов и энциклопедических статей. Роботы были обрисованы достаточно подробно, однако от выпуска к выпуску автор менял концепцию их управления, из чего Кирк сделал вывод, что он не знал точно, каким образом пилоты управляют машинами. Зато кайдзю были нарисованы во всех подробностях, до последней чешуйки. В разных позах и с разных ракурсов, чтобы было видно, как работают мышцы и двигаются суставы. Больше всего Кирка поразил огромный монстр с крыльями, которые чуть и не накрывали собой весь город. Неужели это создание существовало в реальности? И как же людям удалось спастись, если монстры еще и летали? Кирк нашел в базе все видео, касающиеся нынешней атаки кайдзю. Крылатых среди них пока не было.

Через неделю на связь вышел Спок.  
— Доктора закончили разморозку, — сообщил он. — Все 73 пилота переведены на реабилитационный режим. Но в полной готовности только Кхан, и еще четверо уже приступили к тренировкам. Остальные пока даже себя не помнят. Но врачи говорят, что после долгого криосна кратковременная потеря памяти — нормальное явление. Кхан это подтверждает. 

Спок сделал паузу. Кирк хотел промолчать, но что уж там, они не могли просто игнорировать Кхана.

— И что он?  
— Разговаривает с руководством. Ему уже рассказали о ситуации, он просмотрел все материалы по делу. Сейчас они обсуждают условия сотрудничества.

Спок поджал губы и замолк. Кирк задумался. Было очевидно, что Кхан попробует выторговать для себя и своих людей наиболее выгодные условия, но он не мог предсказать, что именно он попросит. Кхан с первой до последней минуты был для него загадкой. 

— Есть новые обстоятельства… — продолжил Спок.  
— Капитан! — за спиной вулканца возник Скотти. — Джим, тут просто ураган. И мне нужен Чехов. Тебе тоже не мешало бы взглянуть…  
— Погоди-погоди. Чехов?  
— Хочу сделать один аппарат, он мне поможет.

Кирк ощутил необъяснимый укол ревности. Половина его людей увлечена проектом, от которого он предпочел бы держаться подальше. И теперь Скотти просит, чтобы он и других начал отпускать.

— Я подумаю, — пообещал он Скотти, и прежде чем тот успел начать убеждать его, вновь обратился к Споку. — Что за новые обстоятельства?  
— В наших сведениях оказался неучтенный фактор. Наши специалисты не могли понять, каким образом пилотируются егеря…  
— Егеря? — переспросил Кирк.  
— Кхан сказал, что так они называли эти машины, — пояснил Спок. — Так что теперь это принятое название. И…  
— Их двое, Джим! — снова перебил Спока Скотти. 

Он явно не мог ждать, пока вулканец расскажет все по порядку.

— Двое пилотов в каждом егере. Полное слияние разумов. Как два полушария. 

Спок выглядел недовольным, что Скотти вывалил все вот так, без подробных объяснений, но Кирк понял и так. И на миг забыв о проблемах, он не мог не восхититься. Скотти заметил восторг в его глазах, и продолжил объяснять.

— Разумы пилоты соединяются с помощью особых костюмов. Они называют это дрифтом. Кхан собрал прототипы, но их мы переделаем, сейчас все эти процессы можно по-другому делать. Нет, ты представляешь! А мы гадали, почему людей больше, чем роботов. Пока их размораживали, успели кучу версий придумать.  
— Погоди, — остановил его Кирк. — Если роботов 37, а пилотов у нас было 73…  
— И тут мы возвращаемся к непредвиденному обстоятельству, о котором я начал говорить, — встрял Спок. — У Кхана нет напарника. Он не сказал, почему, но это и не столь важно. Главное, что один егерь не будет задействован, пока ему не найдут дрифт-совместимого партнера.  
Кирк пожал плечами.  
— Что ж, 36 машин это тоже не мало.  
— Да, но командование это не устраивает. Сам Кхан говорит, что найти такого человека будет невозможно, но готов пройти тест с каждым, кого ему предложат.  
— Для этого мне и нужен Чехов, — подытожил Скотти.  
— Для опытов? — уточнил Кирк.  
— Чтобы создать тестовый аппарат.

Кирк сдержал вздох и пообещал Скотти прислать ему Чехова. Лучше было сделать это по просьбе друзей, чем по приказу Бадена. 

Чехов отправился на базу на следующий день, как только закончил передавать дела своему сменщику. В принципе он был даже рад отправиться на Землю. За это время выяснилось, что его родня переехала вглубь материка, но покидать планету не захотела. Так что он собирался при первой же возможности навестить их и убедиться, что все в порядке.  
А еще через пару часов после отлета Чехова, когда в Тихоокеанском регионе была глубокая ночь, было зафиксировано появление кайдзю.

Вся члены экипажа Энтерпрайз вместе с гражданскими, находящимися на борту, припали к экранам во всех отсеках и каютах, и, затаив дыхание, следили, как огромный монстр рассекает водную толщу и поднимает из воды свою шипастую голову. Наконец он встал в полный рост, и Кирк услышал изумленный шепоток, пронесшийся по мостику. До берега еще было довольно далеко, и океан в этом месте был очень глубоким. Однако монстру он был в буквальном смысле слова по колено.

Пока кайдзю неторопливо, словно примериваясь, осматривал берег с мелкими брошенными на произвол судьбы поселениями, вдалеке в небе показались черные точки. Они быстро приближались и вскоре стали видны очертания грузовых шаттлов. Это была целая эскадрилья, которая несла двух прицепленных на тросах егерей. Поравнявшись с кайдзю, шаттлы зависли в воздухе, и роботы рухнули в воду. Поднялась волна, стремительно покатившаяся к берегу и, кажется, смывшая несколько деревянных домиков, стоявших на стропилах у самой воды. 

Кирк видел этих роботов в ангарах. Тогда, со снятыми панелями, с обнаженными проводами, с деталями механизмов, выставленных на обозрение, они казались хоть и величественными, но какими-то беззащитными. Сейчас их немного подлатали на скорую руку, чем придется. И заплатки на металлических корпусах, сделанные из новейшей стали, только подчеркивали, насколько они были старыми.

Егеря распрямились во весь свой исполинский рост. Двигались они немного неуклюже, словно не освоившись. Однако когда кайдзю вознамерился кинуться на одного из них, чтобы устранить неожиданных пришельцев, егерь без малейшего колебания засадил ему хук с правой. Монстр отлетел на добрую сотню метров, и извиваясь упал в море, подняв еще одну высокую волну.

— Давай! — крикнул кто-то. 

Кирк подался вперед, крепко сжав подлокотники кресла.

Ящер конечно не собирался сбегать после первой же неудачи. Он вынырнул совсем близко к егерям — ощетинившийся тысячью длинных острых шипов. Егеря переглянулись, а потом вскинули руки, и из пушек, прикрепленных к их предплечьям, вырвались тяжелые снаряды. Такими не пользовались на Земле все триста лет, которые егеря провели в музее. И поскольку их больше не выпускали, это вероятно было их последнее использование. 

Снаряд угодили монстру в грудину и откинули его назад. Ощутимого вреда они ему не причинили, что вызвало разочарованный вздох зрителей. Но егеря видимо и не планировали убивать ими кайдзю. Воспользовавшись его замешательством, один из роботов зашел ему за спину, и захватил его сзади в крепкий захват. Зверь дернулся, но егерь уперся в дно и встал прочно, как скала. А второй начал планомерно дубасить кайдзю огромными стальными кулаками по морде. Его руки видимо и были приспособлены для таких ближних боев — настоящие кувалды. 

Поначалу кайдзю извивался из всех сил, и казалось, что даже, что удары не особо ему вредят. Но после первого десятка, он замер в стальном захвате, потом обмяк, и наконец из-под расколотого черепа брызнула голубоватая субстанция, окропившая обоих егерей. Тот, который бил ящера, остановился. Они немного постояли, будто переводя дыхание, потом взяли его с двух сторон и отправились в сторону базы прямо через море.

Кирк откинулся на спинку кресла и перевел дыхание. Экипаж вокруг разразился радостными возгласами. Все наперебой обсуждали увиденную драку. Кажется, весь корабль гудел от людского ликования. 

Кирк нажал на кнопку коммуникатора.

— Транспортаторной. Подготовьте платформу, и свяжитесь с базой егерей. Я спускаюсь на Землю.

Было совершенно невозможно остаться в стороне от этого события. Кирк, привыкший быть в гуще событий, твердо решил, что ради этого он заткнет подальше свои претензии к Кхану. Тем более что с ним можно и не встречаться. В этом деле каждому найдется, чем заняться.

 

***

На базе его встретил Спок.

— Рад, что ты смог присоединиться, — сказал он. 

Для постороннего уха он наверное звучал безразлично, но Кирк тут же понял, что Спок действительно рад, и еще немного не в себе.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил он.  
— Ничего особенного, — сказал Спок. — Я сообщил Эбботу, он тебя ждет.

Кирк не стал настаивать. Скрывать что-то было не в привычках Спока. А если он и пытался сделать это, правда очень скоро выходила на поверхность. Так что лучше было просто подождать.

Разговор с Эбботом получился коротким. Кирк все еще находился на службе Звездного флота, за годы миссии степень его допуска была повышена на несколько уровней, поэтому все распоряжения ему мог отдавать только адмирал. А тот в свою очередь не торопился сажать Кирка на короткий поводок. Он понадеялся на полученный им опыт и исследовательскую жилку, и Джим был благодарен ему за это. Он решил присоединиться к инженерному отделу, и конкретно к Скотти, который занимался восстановлением и апгрейдом егерей. За время миссии им неоднократно приходилось вместе чинить Энтерпрайз, так что Джим решил, что сейчас самое время просто поработать руками на благо планеты. А покомандовать он успеет и в космосе. 

Разобравшись со своим ближайшим будущим, он почувствовал облегчение. И чтобы закрепить это ощущение направился в ангар, чтобы взглянуть на Атиллу. Возможно, роботом уже начали заниматься, и он хотел видеть, есть ли изменения. 

У ног егеря разъезжали машины, подвозившие материалы и запасные детали, сверху дождем летели искры от сварочных работ, стоял лязг разрезаемого металла. Кирк забрался по лестнице на самый верх, но, подойдя к перилам, обнаружил, что на служебных мостках, ведущих к голове егеря, кто-то был. Человек услышал шаги Кирка и обернулся.

Кхан. 

Кирк сразу собрался, словно нужно было отражать удар. 

— Что ты тут делаешь? — спросил он.  
— Могу задать тот же вопрос, — процедил Кирк.

Кхан ухмыльнулся.

— Это мой егерь. Если я и должен где-то находиться, то только здесь. 

Это было неожиданно, однако Кирк сумел удержать лицо. 

— Что ж, оставлю вас наедине.

Он развернулся, чтобы уйти.

— Еще увидимся, капитан, — крикнул Кхан ему в спину. 

Кирк обернулся, чтобы ответить, но Кхан уже взбирался по мосткам на оставленное рабочее место.

Кирк снова увидел его уже тем же вечером. Они со Скотти, Чеховым и Симмонсом сидели в мастерской среди чертежей, деталей и инструментов с наскоро приготовленным в репликоторе ужином и смотрели трансляцию из главного зала, где сосредоточилось управление. Кхан стоял у пульта и обращался к собравшемся в зале людям — офицерам и обычным служащим. Справа от него Кирк заметил Бадена, а в первых рядах слушателей — Спока и Ухуру.

— Кайдзю — вовсе не зверушки, которые вышли на охоту, — говорил Кхан. — Это были бы сущие пустяки. Но правда состоит в том, что кайдзю — это солдаты, присланные из мира, со столь же развитыми технологиями, как и наши. Они выбирают миры и колонизируют их, считая при этом более слабое население — паразитами, от которых нужно зачистить территорию. Триста лет назад мы сумели остановить их, отправив ядерный заряд в проход между нашими мирами. Но очевидно, они снова нашли способ открыть дверь. План такой — мы попробуем сделать то же, что и раньше. Подготовим заряд и сбросим его в разлом. Сейчас к действию готовы четверо пилотов. Но для такой операции двух егерей мало. Судя по текущим расчетам, сейчас кайдзю появляются каждые три недели. Откровенно говоря — многовато. Но это значит, что у нас есть двадцать дней, чтобы привести в порядок как можно больше егерей

— Двадцать дней и тридцать пять егерей, — подвел итог Скотти. — Прямо заявка на победу.  
— Им не нужны все тридцать пять, — возразил Симмонс.  
— Почему он так уверен, что у них получится закрыть портал? — спросил Кирк, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно. — Мы уже столько раз по нему били из разных орудий.  
— Наверное, знает какой-то секрет, — предположил Скотти. 

Кирк пожал плечами. Что ж, его устраивало, что кто-то знает, как планете выбраться из этой передряги. Он просто будет начеку, если Кхан решит повернуть против них, но высовываться не станет.

На следующий же день Кирк принялся за ремонт егеря, который участвовал в сражении на глазах его экипажа. Пока рабочие занимались обшивкой робота, он должен был отладить новое оружие, которым оснастили егеря вместо пушек трехвековой давности. 

Пилотами егеря Синева оказались две близняшки — Нина и Марта. У Нины была стрижка с выбритым затылком и длинной челкой, а Марта собирала волосы в хвост, но больше между ними различий не было вообще. И они собирались наблюдать за каждым действием Кирка, словно он был лечащим врачом их ребенка.

— А ты капитан звездолета? — спросила Марта, подавая ему разводной ключ.

Кирк почувствовал, как его настроение стремительно улучшается.

— Ага, — беспечно откликнулся он. — Только на днях вернулся из глубокого космоса.  
— И как там? — спросила Нина.

Кирк рассказал. Он выбирал случаи, когда их закидывало в действительно красивые места, и где им удавалось побыть героями. И еще про брачные обряды инопланетян, конечно. Девушки слушали его, раскрыв рты, и Кирк чувствовал себя по-настоящему дома. Напоследок он решил залакировать произведенный эффект комплиментом.

— А вы здорово расправились с этим кайдзю. У нас все были в восторге.  
— В прошлом у нас было пять отметок на костюме, — с гордостью сказала Нина.  
— Что это значит? — поинтересовался Кирк.  
— Пять убитых кайдзю в бою один на один, — пояснила Марта. — Тех, кого мы убили сообща — не считали.  
— А вы крутые девчонки, да?  
— Ну да. 

Они синхронно прищурились. 

— У кого-нибудь было больше?  
— Таких, знаешь ли, мало. Только до Кхана с Эриком всем было далеко. У них было девять. Последний — тот, с которым они отправили бомбу в портал и закрыли разлом. Эрик погиб в том бою, и Кхан в одиночку вывел егеря. Такого до него никто не делал. 

Игривое настроение Кирка улетучилось. Он почувствовал себя лисом, который забрался в курятник и пытается стащить двух несушек из-под носа у злющего добермана.  
Он вытер руки тряпкой.

— Так, ну что, проверим, как работает ваше новое оснащение? — серьезно сказал он.

В последующие дни Кирк познакомился с еще несколькими пилотами. Больше всего среди них было родственников — братьев, сестер, кузенов, немного родителей с детьми. На втором месте шли пары, связанные любовными узами. И только однажды он встретил просто двух друзей, которые познакомились только на тесте на совместимость. 

Они были интересными, немного растерянными от попадания в совершенно другой мир. Любопытными. Страстно желающими драться. И в большинстве своем вполне доброжелательно настроенными. Может это от того, что Кирк оснащал их возлюбленных егерей такими примочками, о которых они и мечтать не могли. 

Говорили все в основном о кайдзю, боях с ними и о Кхане. При этом, как Кирк понял с их слов, сам Кхан говорил о нем только то, что он капитан звездолета, хороший мастер, и всякие такие нейтральные вещи.

— Это потому что у него нет принципов, — сказал как-то Спок, когда Кирк поделился с ним этим наблюдением.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— У него есть цель, и он воспринимает людей только с точки зрения пользы или вреда для своего предприятия. Ты занимаешься егерями, соответственно — ты полезен. Остальное для него не важно.

Кирк посмотрел на него с большим сомнением. 

— Он позволил мне провести с ним сеанс мелдинга, — пояснил Спок. — А между тем, по прошлому опыту у него должны были остаться очень неприятные воспоминания об этой процедуре. Однако он сказал, что не видит причины отказываться, раз так нужно.  
— А зачем это нужно? — не понял Кирк.  
— Он попросил меня написать программу-симулятор для теста на совместимость. Хочет сразу отсеять кандидатов по физическим показателям, чтобы не проходить совместный тест со всеми подряд. Через мелдинг он показал мне, чего ждет от программы.  
— И ты согласился?  
— Да. Не хочу выпускать его из виду, — сказал Спок. — А это хороший предлог.

Кирк это одобрял. И он даже пришел протестировать программу Спока, когда тот закончил разработку. Симулятор ему понравился. В центре большой квадратной комнаты была закреплена консоль пилота. Одиночная. Когда программа запускалась, комната превращалась в океан, а на испытуемого нападали кайдзю, с которыми надо было сражаться доступным в программе арсеналом. Одуревший от восторга Кирк провел там целую ночь, пока Спок не сказал ему убираться и поспать пару часов перед тем, как ему снова нужно будет иметь дело со смертоносным оружием. 

Веселое времяпрепровождение аукнулось ему дней через пять, когда Кирк обнаружил во входящих служебных сообщениях повестку, которая предписывала ему явиться на тест на дрифт-совместимость с Кханом.

— Это что такое? — спросил Кирк у Спока.

Вулканец несколько секунд смотрел на текст, а потом виновато поджал губы. Кирк обреченно выдохнул.

— Ну что, говори…  
— Симулятор. Ты его тестировал, и программа тебя посчитала. Она отсеивает кандидатов по результатам, и автоматически рассылает повестки всем, кто оказался выше определенного уровня. Это было одним из пунктов технического задания.  
— Ты должен был убрать меня из ее базы, — посетовал Кирк. — Я не собирался участвовать, я просто хотел… потестировать.  
— Да, — признал Спок. — Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал сейчас?  
— Ничего. — Кирк закрыл сообщение с повесткой. — Я просто туда не пойду.

Спок не стал возражать. 

 

***  
Следующий кайдзю появился через две недели. Тревога подняла базу на ноги посреди ночи. Кирк скатился с постели и, быстро натянув форму, бросился в зал управления. Скотти уже был там, возился с аппаратурой. Чехов прибежал через минуту после Кирка. 

— Их двое, — мрачно сообщил Скотти. — Четвертая категория. Кодовые имена — Молох и Гадюка. 

Кирк припал к экрану. Здоровенная змеевидная тварь стремительно неслась по направлению к Австралии. Второй кайдзю, грузный и неповоротливый на вид, нарезал широкие круги над разломом.

Кирк посмотрел наверх. Перед пультом у обзорного экрана вышагивал Кхан. Он увидел, что сотрудники всех служб заняли свои позиции и обратился к ним.

— Итак. У нас двойное явление. В первый раз, полагаю. Но это нам даже на руку. Сейчас у нас хорошие позиции. Больше половины егерей готовы вступить в бой. И у нас готов заряд. Попробуем взорвать проход, пока разлом открыт. Торнадо и Синева перехватят Гадюку. Цезарь, Индра и Дракон к разлому. Остальным быть наготове.

— Звучит, как будто может сработать, — заметил Скотти.

Кирку такой план тоже казался разумным. Даже как-то по-споковски логичным.

— Давайте опробуем нашу экспресс-доставку? — предложил Чехов.

Накануне они со Скотти закончили налаживать устройство для транспортации в ангарах, чтобы не таскать тяжеленных егерей через моря и континенты на шаттлах. Правда, опробовать не успели, но тут уж ничего не поделаешь. 

В течение последующего часа, Кирку редко удавалось посмотреть на экран или просто перевести дух. Отправка первого егеря на перехват Гадюке, уже подбиравшейся к Большому коралловому рифу, прошла гладко, что вызвало у них обманчивый прилив уверенности. Вторая отправка спровоцировала замыкание в энергосистеме. Тут то и начался хаос. Пришлось заменить егерей на тех, у которых оружие не требовало подзарядки от общей системы. Подняли шаттлы, чтобы переправить их старым методом — на тросах. 

Когда Кирк наконец-то вылез из сервера, где переподключал провода и паял перегоревшие схемы, на экране три егеря уже запихнули бомбу прямо в разорванное брюхо Молоха и скинули его в разлом. 

— Забирайте их оттуда! — крикнул Кхан. 

На этот раз транспортатор сработал четко, подхватив всех троих егерей за секунду до того, как это место накрыла взрывная волна. Хотя сразу на базу их перекинуть не удалось, и егеря очутились в бухте, неподалеку от Манилы. А в районе Марианской впадины расцвел взрыв.

— Проход разрушен! 

Кирк неверяще уставился на обзорный экран. На нем было видно только цунами, которое поднялось из-за взрыва и сейчас катилось на побережье. Но неужели на этом действительно все?

Скотти хлопнул его по плечу. Люди вокруг радовались, хотя и не скрывали своего изумления. Им, прожившим под гнетом этого кошмара почти пять лет, вдвойне сложно было поверить, что наконец-то наступит долгожданный покой. 

Кирк смотрел, как Баден и Эббот у пульта жмут Кхану руку. А потом он заметил краем глаза адмиральского адъютанта, вбежавшего в зал с депешей. С трудом проталкиваясь через толпу, он пробирался к пульту. Кирку не понравился его вид. Он сам не раз принимал доклады о критических ситуациях. И сообщавшие о них люди именно так и выглядели. Эббот тем временем взял у солдата падд. Когда он дочитал, его лицо приобрело землистый оттенок.

— У нас ЧП, — громко объявил он на весь зал.

Люди начали оборачиваться к нему. Кхан сделал шаг вперед.

— Новый разлом, — мертвым голосом сообщил Эббот.

***

Через пятнадцать минут в главном зале базы был собран совет только из старших офицеров, и все присутствовавшие в тягостном молчании рассматривали карту. Новый разлом был больше и пролегал не так глубоко как первый. Он начинался неподалеку от Огненной Земли и почти доходил до Антарктиды. 

Сразу после раскола из него, как и из предыдущего, вылезли две твари, но уже следующей категории. Одна тут же направилась к Аргентине, вторая ушла в океан и скрылась на недосягаемой для локаторов глубине. На перехват первой и розыски второй были высланы четверо егерей, однако не сражение с кайдзю сейчас беспокоило всех присутствующих. Из этого разлома поступали необычные пульсирующие сигналы. Словно он был готов разродиться целым выводком чудовищ. 

— Нужно выставить оцепление, — сказал Кхан. — Это будет гораздо эффективнее, чем ждать, пока они появятся. Нам нужно ускорить ремонт егерей, как можно быстрее привести их в рабочее состояние.

Он быстро вывел на общий экран карту мира. 

— Сформируем посты здесь, здесь и здесь. — Он поставил несколько меток на разных материках. — Так же нужно организовать постоянное дежурство вокруг разлома. 

Повисло молчание, пока Баден наконец не решился задать терзавший всех вопрос.

— Что с закрытием портала? Это теперь бесполезно?

Кхан покачал головой. 

— Это новая ситуация. В тот раз такого не было. Придется изучать.

 

***  
На следующий же день Кирк взялся чинить Синеву, пострадавшую в битве с Гадюкой. Рабочим нужно было полностью заменить обшивку, расплавленную ядовитой слюной кайдзю, а Кирк залез в центр управления в голове егеря и принялся заново отлаживать механизмы синхронизации пилотов. Сами Нина и Марта были пока на попечении Маккоя — им тоже досталось от кислоты. Так что Кирк занимался работой в одиночку под звуки громыхающих станков и потрескивание сварочных аппаратов. Он так погрузился в схемы, что почти пропустил сигнал коммуникатора, связывавшего его с Энтерпрайз. В последний раз он общался с оставшимся там экипажем несколько дней назад. Не отрываясь от проводов, он включил связь.

— Капитан, на связи Сулу.  
— Это Кирк, слушаю.

Он положил коммуникатор на пол, чтобы не занимать руки. 

— У меня возникло некоторое… ммм… недоразумение.  
— В чем дело?  
— От главного штаба Звездного флота пришло распоряжение отправляться к одиннадцатой звездной базе. Доставить груз металлозаготовок. Полагаю, это для егерей.

Кирк нахмурился. За последний месяц флот уже не сколько раз использовал Энтерпрайз для крупных доставок деталей и материалов из других галактик. Однако его всегда ставили в известность. 

— Погоди-ка. — Кирк отложил инструменты и, дотянувшись до своего падда, проверил служебную почту. Никаких новых документов ему не приходило. — Мне ничего не сообщали, — сказал он Сулу.  
— Да, и тут еще такой нюанс, — осторожно продолжил Сулу. — Приказ подписан Кханом.

Кирк нахмурился.

— До моего распоряжения оставаться на месте, — приказал он и отключил коммуникатор. 

В груди медленно вскипал гнев. Он старался, видит бог, он старался быть частью команды и не мешать Кхану выполнять свою задачу. Но если и было что-то, чего он никогда не потерпел бы, так это чтобы кто-то распоряжался его кораблем без его ведома, словно это дешевый грузовой челнок.

Кирк выбрался из робота и на одном дыхании примчался в ангар Атиллы. Кхана нигде не было видно. С егерем возились два инженера. 

— Где Кхан? — спросил у них Кирк.

Те пожали плечами.

Кирк прошел в главный зал, к пульту управления. Там он застал Ухуру, которая наблюдала за активностью нового разлома, и задал ей тот же вопрос. 

— Наверное, он в спортзале, — сказала она. — Он собирался провести тесты с некоторыми кандидатами. А тебе зачем?

Кирк не стал ей рассказывать про Энтерпрайз, а тут же развернулся и быстрым шагом направился к спортзалу. Пришел туда он уже взвинченный до предела. 

Кхан закончил бой с очередным кандидатом и отошел в угол, попить воды. На нем были спортивные штаны, на голой груди и висках были прикреплены датчики. Вокруг толпились его пилоты, не меньше половины команды, ожидавшие продолжения шоу. Некоторых из них Кирк знал, потому что занимался их егерями, другие были ему не знакомы. 

Кирк направился к Кхану прямиком через зал. 

— Что ты о себе возомнил?! — рыкнул он, едва Кхан повернулся и заметил его.  
— Капитан! — голос Кхана звучал почти радостно. Он явно не был удивлен его приходом.  
— Вот именно, — сказал Кирк, подходя вплотную. — Я капитан, и если тебе нужны услуги моего корабля, ты должен сообщить об этом мне, ясно?!  
— Предполагается, что я действую в общих интересах, — заметил Кхан.  
— Вот и действуй. Но не думай, что сможешь командовать всей вселенной.  
— Да неужели? А что если я попрошу Бадена предоставить Энтерпрайз в мое распоряжение? Как думаешь, он согласится на это ради блага человечества?

Кирк, особо не раздумывая, врезал ему в челюсть. Кхан отшатнулся, а потом молча кинулся на Кирка. Прежде чем он успел повалить его, Кирк увернулся и схватил его за запястье, пытаясь заломить ему руку за спину. Кхан перехватил его за пояс, перекидывая через себя, но Кирк не позволил ему устоять и, потянув за собой, перебросил его через голову. Через секунду они оба вскочили на ноги и замерли напротив друг друга в боевых стойках. 

Лишь одного крошечного импульса не хватало, чтобы они сцепились снова, одной миллисекунды. И вдруг Кхан прищурился, подался вперед, словно пытался понять, разглядеть что-то в глазах Джима. А потом отшатнулся и пулей вылетел из спортзала, на ходу отдирая от висков датчики. Собравшиеся вокруг пилоты проводили его взглядом, а потом с интересом повернулись к Джиму. Некоторые начали перешептываться. На их лицах не было враждебности, они рассматривали его как любопытный экземпляр.

— Ну что еще?! — не выдержал Джим, обводя взглядом людей.

Но отвечать ему никто не собирался. И он уже хотел тоже уйти и продолжить качать свои права в другом месте, как тут из смежной с залом лаборатории выскочил Скотти с совершенно бешеным взглядом. За его спиной маячил такой же взбудораженный Чехов.

— Кто это был?! — вскрикнул Скотти. Он озирался, высматривал кого-то в толпе. — Кто сейчас дрался с Кханом? Где он?  
— Я дрался с Кханом, — хмуро сказал Джим, приглаживая рукой волосы. — Извини, больше не буду.  
— Ты… — Скотти застыл на месте.  
— Капитан Кирк. — Из лаборатории вышел адмирал Эббот и посмотрел на пилотов. — Спасибо, господа, что проявили интерес у эксперименту, — обратился он к ним. — Капитан, можно вас на минутку.

Он сделал приглашающий жест, чтобы Кирк прошел в лабораторию. 

Кроме Эббота, Скотти и Чехова в лаборатории оказались несколько энсинов, следившие за аппаратурой, и Симмонс, который почти с головой забрался в ворох только что отпечатанных пленок с данными. Когда дверь закрылась, отрезав их от любопытствующих взглядов, все присутствующие воззрились на Кирка.

— Послушайте, адмирал, — начал Джим. — Я понимаю, получилось некрасиво, но это больше не повторится. И у меня есть уважительная причина.

Он собирался рассказать адмиралу о возмутительной выходке Кхана, но Эббот, даже не пытаясь ему противоречить, указал на экран компьютера. Среди сотни бегущих цифр и пульсирующих отметок бежали две идентичные линии.

— Потрясающе, — воскликнул Симмонс, вынырнув из своих залежей. Он подбежал к Кирку, и, приставив его к щеке трикодер, принялся тараторить: — Зрачки в порядке, нервная система стабильна, реакции в норме, нарушений слуха нет. Потрясающе…  
— Да что такое то?! — не выдержал Кирк, готовый начать отмахиваться от Симмонса, как от кружащей вокруг пчелы.  
— Вы с Кханом дрифт-совместимы, — коротко пояснил Эббот.

Кирк перевел взгляд на Скотти. Тот отошел от первого шока и выглядел немного виноватым.

— Джим, мы уже сотню человек проверили. И никого...

До Кирка начало доходить. Он еще раз посмотрел на своих сокомандников, на Эббота, который очень внимательно наблюдал за ним, на Симмонса, с энтузиазмом пытавшегося измерить ему пульс.

— Не надо, — сказал он доктору, сдирая бумажный браслет с датчиком. — Даже не думайте, — бросил он всем присутствующим, и вылетел из лаборатории. 

Пилотов за дверью уже не было. Они насладились зрелищем и разошлись — кто на отдых, кто на тренировку, а кто в столовую, чтобы обсудить произошедшее. Кирк посмотрел по сторонам и просто пошел вглубь базы без конкретной цели.

Он знал, о чем все подумали, но это было немыслимо. Невероятно и немыслимо.

Поняв, что он снова идет к ангару с Атиллой, Кирк резко остановился. Это была территория Кхана. Он развернулся и пошел в свою каюту. В коридоре уже погасили свет, и там горели только дежурные огни. Из-за крепко запертых железных дверей по обе стороны коридора не раздавалось ни звука. Эту тишину был неловко нарушать, и Кирк почти крадучись дойдя до своей комнаты, тихо открыл дверь и проскользнул внутрь.

Он успел почувствовать, как кончики пальцев начало покалывать, а волоски на задней стороне шеи встали дыбом от ощущения близкого нападения. Но он ничего не смог сделать, даже свет включить не успел. Его сбили сзади, в его горло сдавила стальная хватка, и он очутился на кровати, впечатываясь лицом в покрывало. Кхан навалился сверху, исключая возможность даже пошевелиться.

— Что ты сделал? — зашипел он ему на ухо. — Что ты, черт возьми, сделал?

Кирк захрипел, показывая, что он не может не только говорить, но и дышать. Кхан немного разжал пальцы.

— Слезь с меня, — глухо процедил Кирк.

Кхан замер на несколько секунд, но потом видимо понял, что в этом положении он все равно никаких ответов не получит. Ему пришлось усмирить свою ярость, и он неохотно отпустил Кирка и встал с кровати.

Джим перекатился на бок. 

— Свет на сорок процентов, — сдавленно сказал он. 

Кхан стоял в углу комнаты, и, сложив руки на груди, взирал на Кирка, точно лев из кустов. 

— Сволочь бешеная, — заявил ему Джим, ощупывая горло.  
— Мы дрифт-совместимы, — холодно сказал Кхан.  
— Мне сообщили.  
— Этого не может быть.

Кирк фыркнул.

— Убеди в этом Симмонса. А то он слишком счастлив.  
— Этого не может быть, — повторил Кхан, — и все же это так. Дрифт-совместимость состоит из совпадений по психологическим показателям и физической подготовке. Но еще один крошечный процент — это генетика. В нашем рейде на Виджеанс мы не были совместимы, иначе я бы знал это. А сейчас да. — Кхан замер и резко повернулся к Кирку. — Как это произошло?

Кирк медленно выдохнул и покачал головой. Если то, что говорит Кхан — правда, он видел только одно объяснение.

— Твоя кровь.

Кхан вопросительно поднял брови.

Кирк встал с кровати и достал из мини-холодильника бутылку воды.

— Когда ты подбил Энтерпрайз, я получил дозу облучения от варп-ядра, — коротко объяснили он. — Чтобы спасти меня, Маккой сделал сыворотку из твоей крови.  
— Сыворотку, — медленно проговорил Кхан. — Ты читал отчеты, знаешь, как именно он ее изготовил.

Это был не вопрос и даже не предположение. Кхан был абсолютно уверен, что Кирк внимательно изучил все документы, касающиеся своего спасения. И эта уверенность была немного жутковатой. Словно кто-то научился читать его мысли.

— Я не доктор, — проговорил Кирк. — И не разбираюсь в химических процессах.  
— Просто назови их.

Кирк перечислил все, что ему удалось выяснить из записей Маккоя. Может он не понимал всех механизмов, но он читал достаточно внимательно, чтобы запомнить все наизусть.  
Кхан сокрушенно покачал головой. 

— У вас генетика на таком уровне, что нам и не снился. И при этом врач делает сыворотку, и не проверяет гены? Отлично.  
— У Маккоя было мало времени.  
— Ну конечно.

Кирк разозлился. До сей поры ему было не по себе, его напрягало, что теперь Эббот вероятно будет склонять его к сотрудничеству с Кханом, от которого Кирк всеми силами старался держаться подальше, и он заранее был возмущен всеми возможными предложениями, но выпад против Боунза, моментально заставил его кровь вскипеть. 

— Уж не думаешь ли ты, что мне очень хочется с тобой работать? — сказал он.  
— Тебе со мной? — насмешливо переспросил Кхан. — Да я лучше залезу в егеря в одиночку, и позволю кайдзю утащить себя в их нору. Это и то лучше, чем пускать к себе в разум человека, который сначала просит о помощи, а потом стреляет в спину. 

Кхан развернулся и вышел из каюты, напоследок громко хлопнув тяжелой железной дверью. Кирк вздрогнул и еще некоторое время сидел и смотрел на то место, где только что стоял Кхан. 

 

***  
Утром в столовой, стоило Кирку войти, на него тут же стали оборачиваться. Джим взял себе яичницу с беконом из репликатора, и оглядев зал, увидел Спока, устроившегося за столом в самом углу. Тот помахал ему рукой.

— Ну что, все уже знают? — поинтересовался Кирк, садясь напротив него.  
— Все до единого, — невозмутимо откликнулся Спок.

Он подвинул ему стаканчик с кофе, и Джим с благодарностью втянул носом горьковатый запах. 

— Как Боунз? — спросил он.  
— Заперся в своей лаборатории.  
— Мне надо поговорить с ним. Вероятно, он смог бы понять, как убрать этот… эффект.  
— Может и смог бы, но он этого делать не будет. — Спок поймал изумленный взгляд Кирка и пояснил: — ему просто не разрешат проводить подобные процедуры. Федерация заинтересована, чтобы Кхан принимал непосредственное участие в боях с кайдзю. Руководил егерями прямо на поле боя, а не из командного центра. Я контролирую первый этап теста. Звездный флот издал предписание пройти его всем офицерам и солдатам, оставшимся на Земле. Проверяли не только людей, но и представителей внеземных рас, но до сих пор результатов не было. А теперь, наконец, появляешься ты.  
— Дело ведь не только во мне, — возразил Кирк. — Для дрифта нужны двое. А Кхан мне вчера недвусмысленно дал понять, что лучше умрет, чем будет работать со мной. И я с ним полностью солидарен. — Кирк запнулся и хмыкнул. — Наверное это эффект от совместимости.

Спок покачал головой.

— Джим, ты кое-чего не понимаешь. Кхан выдвинул Федерации серьезные требования в обмен на сотрудничество. Полная амнистия. Звания и социальное обеспечение для всех его людей, которые останутся в живых после победы. Собственные космические корабли, планета по их выбору, которую они могли бы колонизировать. Техническое обеспечение. Облегченные условия для строительства собственной звездной базы. Льготы на торговлю. И Федерация сочла все эти условия приемлемыми. Но взамен Кхан должен сотрудничать. Я видел договор, который они заключили. Он согласился с пунктом, что если найдется дрифт-совместимый партнер, то он будет работать с ним. Может быть, он думал, что таковых на планете нет. Но теперь он сам в безвыходном положении. И что бы он там тебе не наговорил, он сделал это на эмоциях. 

Кирк задумчиво отпил кофе. Самое разумное, что он мог сейчас сделать — это вернуться к своей работе. Благодаря особой терапии все пилоты уже пришли в себя, и даже если кто-то был еще слаб, чтобы драться с кайдзю, полное восстановление было делом очень короткого времени. И машины должны были ждать их в полной боевой готовности. Отправившись к ангарам, Кирк уточнил у Скотти, есть ли у него готовые проекты, выбрал егеря по имени Циклоп и пошел к нему. 

Его пилоты — молодая супружеская пара — встретили его с большим вниманием. Вчера в спортзале Кирк их точно не видел, но они все знали — это было по глазам видно. Пока Кирк ковырялся в платах, менял проводку, устанавливал новые сенсоры, они, как и все прочие пилоты до них, рассказывали ему о своих сражениях в прошлой жизни. Однако теперь Кирк чувствовал, что они испытывают к нему особый интерес. Вопрос, который они хотели, но считали неудобным задать, витал в воздухе, вызывая напряжение. 

— Давайте посмотрим, какое оружие вам поставить, — радостно предложил Кирк, надеясь, что это увлечет их больше вчерашнего происшествия. — Знаете, есть одна инопланетная технология, клингонская. Офигенная убойная сила. Для остальных егерей она тяжеловата, но у вашего такая конструкция наплечников…  
— Капитан! — послышался голос Эббота.

Кирк посмотрел вниз. На мостках стоял адмирал, за его спиной, на балконе мялись два инженера. Кирк вздохнул и стал спускаться. Адмирал поздоровался с пилотами.

— Мистер и миссис Райс? Мне очень приятно. Хочу похитить у вас капитана Кирка. Вашим егерем займутся мистер Хейгел и его помощник.

Кирку ничего не оставалось делать, как улыбнуться пилотам и последовать за Эбботом.

— У вас новое задание, Кирк, — сказал Эббот, едва они отошли от егеря, чтобы их не могли слышать. — С этого дня и до разрешения ситуации вы переводитесь с инженерной службы в боевое подразделение. Вам надлежит немедленно пройти в центр подготовки для прохождения теста.  
— Простите, сэр, но…  
— Это не обсуждается. Я больше не прошу вас. Это приказ Звездного флота. 

Эббот остановился и посмотрел Кирку в глаза.

— Не будьте ребенком, капитан, — сказал он, сбавив тон. — Вы провели много миссий, которые для большинства офицеров были бы невыполнимыми. Сейчас не тот случай, чтобы отступать.  
— Есть, сэр, — буркнул Кирк.  
— Если вас это утешит, я распорядился сохранить за вами должность капитана Энтерпрайз до формального окончания вашего срока службы на Звездном флоте. Если конечно вы сами не захотите передать командование.

Кирк вскинул голову, собираясь поблагодарить Эббота, а тот тут же протянул ему падд.

— А теперь поставьте свою подпись на приказе для Энтерпрайз. Нам нужны те детали с одиннадцатой базы, и как можно скорее. 

Кирк сжал губы и ввел свой персональный код с разрешением для корабля. 

 

***  
Атиллу перевели в один из ангаров для запуска. Голова егеря уже покоилась в специальном отсеке, а вокруг сновали инженеры, проводя последние приготовления. К своему облегчению Кирк увидел за пультом управления Ухуру, Чехов тоже был тут. И Маккой. У Кирка из головы вылетело все недовольство, когда тот вышел ему навстречу. Они не виделись уже тысячу лет. Маккой теперь занимался исключительно пилотами. Кирк пару раз пытался прорваться к нему, когда выдавалась свободная минутка, но медсестры как церберы охраняли все доступы в его отсек и неизменно говорили, что у доктора есть время только для пациентов.

Они обнялись, и Боунз крепко хлопнул его по спине. 

— Ну слава богу, у этой затеи есть плюсы, — сказал Кирк. 

Маккой вымученно улыбнулся.

— Надо тебя проверить, — сказал он, доставая трикодер.

Он начал привычную процедуру осмотра, скользя аппаратом по лицу и груди. Он выглядел осунувшимся, но это была не усталость. Вместо привычного выражения скепсиса на его лице застыло виноватое выражение. Конечно, Маккой обо всем догадался. Это была его епархия. И когда ему сообщили о результатах теста, он быстро сложил два и два. 

— Брось, Боунз, — тихо сказал Кирк. — Я с первого дня хотел оказаться в егере. Причем именно в этом. У жизни просто дурацкое чувство юмора, если она так исполняет желания.

Маккой посмотрел на него с грустной улыбкой, обхватил за шею и притянул к себе еще раз. 

— Береги себя, Джим, — сказал он ему на ухо. И добавил совсем уже еле слышным шепотом: — Если что, теперь ты считаешься моим пациентом. Будет совсем хреново, я сделаю тебе полную очистку крови.

Джим отпрянул, глядя на него во все глаза. Маккой, как ни в чем не бывало, обернулся к Чехову и двум энсинам. 

— Он в порядке. Можете начинать.  
— Так, — к нему подошел Чехов. — Вам надо надеть вот это, на голое тело.

Он протянул ему костюм, сплетенный из тончайшей проволоки, сделанной из неизвестного материала, кажется инопланетного. Ткань с легкостью обтянула тело, как вторая кожа, облегая каждую мышцу. Поверх на ноги и грудь ассистенты надели металлические конструкции, с помощью которых его должны были подсоединить к интерфейсу егеря.

Пока Кирк переодевался, в отсек явился Кхан. Он так сильно пытался сохранить равнодушие, что его лицо напоминало неподвижную маску. И от этого становилось не по себе. Кирк не стал дожидаться, когда он переоденется, и отправился к пилотным консолям. Оказавшись в голове егеря, он встал в нерешительности. Кхан ведь уже сражался в этом роботе, он наверняка захочет быть на своем прежнем месте. И которое из них его? 

В конце концов, он просто встал слева, решив, что если Кхан захочет эту сторону, у него язык не отсохнет сказать об этом. Однако Кхан безмолвно занял правую консоль, даже не моргнув.

— Запуск тестового режима, — произнес компьютер женским голосом. — Приготовиться к синхронизации.

Перед глазами развернулись голографические экраны со множеством показателей. Кирк уже успел изучить их, так что быстро сориентировался, что где находится. Ему не понравились данные о состоянии его тела. Пульс слишком подскочил, а они ведь даже еще не начали.

— Переход в дрифт-интерфейс, — сообщил компьютер. 

Консоли завибрировали, соединяясь с костюмом. 

— Закрепить пилотную капсулу. Приготовиться к сбросу.  
— К сбросу готовы, — сказали они в один голос с Кханом. 

На панелях загорелись зеленые лампочки. Начался отсчет. Падение. Резкая остановка, заставившая широко расставить ноги. Кирк поймал взгляд Кхана, наблюдавшего за ним исподтишка. Может, он думал, что это ощущение будет для Кирка в новинку. Джиму захотелось пошутить о том, что такие прыжки в последние годы его жизни считались веселым аттракционом. Но он вспомнил, что рядом с ним Кхан, и промолчал. 

— Есть стыковка, — сказал компьютер. — Протокол межпилотной связи активирован. Готовьтесь к нейросинхронизации с егерем.

Кирк сглотнул.

— Эй, — позвал его Кхан. 

Так тихо, что Кирк сначала даже подумал, что ему послышалось. Но он все-таки повернулся к нему. Кхан смотрел на него очень серьезно, и без единого оттенка неприязни. 

— В дрифт входят через воспоминания, — сказал он. — Какими бы они ни были, не концентрируйся на них, просто пропускай через себя.  
— Запуск нейросинхронизации, — бесстрастно сообщил компьютер.

В первые секунды не происходило ничего особенного. Только в ушах появился едва слышный гул, а потом Кирка словно бы повело в сторону, голова закружилась, и пропало чувство равновесия, будто он падал на спину, и это не прекращалось. А потом все заволокло туманом, и сквозь него начали проступать смазанные картинки. Мать машет ему рукой из шаттла. Задний двор их дома. Собака несется к нему через поле. Машина отчима и ветер в волосах.

Неожиданно туман рассеялся, словно ветер подул.

— Дрифт завершен. Начинаю калибровку. Калибровка левого полушария. Калибровка правого полушария.

Кирк автоматически выполнял действия, даже не осознавая их. Сейчас его больше всего занимало другое — часть его мыслей и эмоций ему не принадлежали. Тревога с привкусом досады, удивление, большая доля облегчения. Он повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть на Кхана. Тот чуть склонил голову, внимательно рассматривая его, словно видел в первый раз. Как тогда в штабе…

Вокруг вдруг загрохотали выстрелы. 

— Кирк! — услышал он громкий окрик, но его тут же заглушили другие звуки. Бьющееся стекло, разлетающаяся на куски мебель, отчаянная пальба фазеров. 

Он закрыл голову руками и упал на пол, чтобы спастись. За окном парил штурмовик Кхана, поливая штаб Звездного флота огнем. Кирк повернул голову и увидел лежащего у стены Пайка. Рядом с ним в немом шоке застыл Спок. 

Сердце разорвалось от жгучего, невыносимого воспоминания. Кирк подполз к ним ближе, в отчаянной надежде застать Пайка живым, хотя бы на секунду, хотя бы еще раз руку ему пожать, чтобы он знал. 

— Джим! Джим! — звал его кто-то.

Но Кирк не слушал, изо всех сил стремясь доползти до Пайка. Но конечно он не успел. Вновь он видел его мертвые глаза, в которых застыл страх смерти и одиночество. Кирк уронил голову ему на грудь, воскрешая застарелую боль. 

— Джим! — кричали сзади. 

Но он не слушал. 

Кхан. Вот, кто виноват. Кхан убил Пайка. 

Джим развернулся, и столкнулся нос к носу с Кханом. 

И тут сознание его раскололось надвое, и на него навалились совсем иные эмоции. Жажда возмездия, ощущение победы над врагом, причинившим слишком сильную боль, над врагом, который заслуживал наказания. Чувство защитника. И еще страх — тщательно подавляемый, но неуничтожимый страх, что не получится, что какая-то мелочь пойдет не так, и тогда… Кирк замотал головой. Он не хотел, чтобы что-то внутри него оправдывало происходящее. Это было неправильно. Это разрывало его. 

Кирк очнулся, когда его снимали с консоли. Голова кружилась, но он все равно попытался сделать пару шагов самостоятельно.

— Ну тише ты!

Маккой. Кирк услышал его голос и сразу обмяк. 

— Обрыв связи. Тест не завершен, — холодно констатировал компьютер.

Кирка усадили прямо на пол. Маккой посвятил ему фонариком в глаз, пощупал пульс и принялся сканировать трикодером. А Кирк тем временем отыскал глазами Кхана. Тот выглядел получше. И стоял на своих ногах. Он был мрачен, но без какого-либо раздражения, которое он демонстрировал Кирку все время на базе. 

У Джима же было ощущение, что его мозг разорвали надвое, а потом просто сложили половинки в черепную коробку, надеясь, что они как-нибудь сами срастутся. Боли от этого в привычном смысле слова он не чувствовал, только ужасные тошнотные позывы, словно зеленый кадет, который в первый раз сел в симулятор полетов.

Однако в данный момент не это было его главным переживанием. Он провалил дрифт. Он понимал это по собственной слабости в коленях, по опущенным уголкам губ Кхана, который стоял неподалеку с ошарашенным выражением лица, по гулкой суете вокруг. И от этого все его существо было переполнено такой щемящей тоской, что выдержать было совершено невозможно. Так что когда в его шею вонзилась игла гипошприца, он провалился в черноту, преисполненный вселенской благодарности. 

 

***

Очнулся Кирк в темной больничной палате. Некоторое время ему понадобилось, чтобы окончательно проснуться, и только после этого он понял, что здесь есть кто-то еще. Не поднимая головы, он окинул взглядом доступное пространство и обнаружил Кхана, сидящего в кресле в углу. Его лицо было подсвечено голубоватым светом от экрана падда.  
Еще сутки назад Кирка удивило бы его присутствие. И разозлило бы, конечно. Но сейчас даже еще затуманенным мозгом он понимал ситуацию. Видел все, как на ладони. 

Генералу Бадену не потребовалось давить на Кхана их договором, чтобы заставить войти в дрифт с Кирком. И Джим был почти уверен, что Кхан знал об их совместимости задолго до теста. Ему дали неограниченный доступ к базам Федерации, и найти сведения о том, как Кирк выжил, для него не составляло труда. Однако Кирк не подчинялся Бадену, и как капитан флагманского корабля располагал определенными привилегиями. Эббот взялся отстаивать его права и позволил самому выбирать себе занятие. И тогда Кхан провернул ход с приказом для Энтерпрайз. Он ведь точно знал, что этого Кирк не стерпит, и сделал так, чтобы тот оказался рядом в нужное время и в нужном месте.

Он разыграл спектакль, как по нотам. И если бы дрифт не предполагал, что все мысли Кхана станут ему известны, то Кирк возможно еще долго пребывал в уверенности, что все получилось само собой. 

В то же время, Кхану было совершенно незачем беспокоиться о том, что Кирк узнает о его хитрости. Потому что Кирк теперь знал и кое-что еще — причину всех этих манипуляций. И она была довольно проста — Кхан хотел снова оказаться в своем егере. Он хотел делать то, для чего был создан. Потому что это была одна из тех вещей, ради которых стоит жить.  
И Кхан прекрасно знал, что Кирку будет понятна эта причина, потому что сам он хотел того же. Джим не видел больше смысла скрывать свое желание. Его цель была ясна и прозрачна — нужно добиться, чтобы их совместимость работала.

Он чувствовал себя неловко за то, что не смог выдержать потока эмоций. Ему было стыдно за то, что Кхан увидел его в таком уязвимом положении. Но ведь и он узнал о Кхане немало, и, судя по его растерянности после выхода из дрифта, он тоже не был в восторге. Но с этим ничего не поделаешь. Придется просто принять, как есть, и оставить позади. Потому что обратно не засунешь, а спорить о том, кто из них испытывал более достойные чувства, а кто намотал больше соплей на кулак, было все равно что меряться хуями, только вроде как со знаком минус.

Кхан наконец почувствовал, что на него смотрят, и поднял взгляд. Увидев проснувшегося Кирка, он отложил падд и бесшумно подошел к нему. 

— Не получилось, — проговорил Кирк. Он чувствовал потребность извиниться за это.  
— С моим первым напарником мы смогли нормально синхронизироваться только с четвертого раза, — спокойно сказал Кхан. — Так что ничего необычного.  
— С ним вы тоже были врагами?  
— Нет. — Кхан улыбнулся. — Но занозой он был той еще.  
— Что случилось с твоим напарником? — спросил Кирк.  
— Он умер.

Это Кирк уже знал, но по тону Кхана было понято, что он не намерен об этом распространяться. Однако тайны и секреты сейчас обрели другой смысл. Эту информацию Кхан не собирался от него скрывать, она просто должна была прийти к Кирку в свое время. И в этой неизбежности виделось что-то фатальное, предопределенное, что лишь больше укрепляло желание Кирка снова оказаться в состоянии дрифта. 

Кхан тем временем отыскал в шкафчике одноразовый шприц и резиновый жгут и, по старинке затянув себе плечо, нацедил полную колбу крови. Кирк бесстрастно взирал на эту процедуру. А когда Кхан воткнул иглу в капельницу, к которой был подключен Джим, он лишь заметил:

— Маккой убил бы тебя за это.  
— Это поможет тебе быстрее адаптироваться, — откликнулся Кхан. 

Кровь, в темноте казавшаяся черной, наполнила прозрачную жидкость питательного раствора, расползлась в ней причудливыми щупальцами. 

— Почему кровь важна? — невпопад спросил Кирк.  
— Кровь всегда важна, — откликнулся Кхан. — Спи дальше.

Он забрал свой падд со стола и направился прочь из палаты. Словно все это время, он ждал пробуждения Джима только для того, чтобы произвести это почти ритуальное действо у него на глазах. 

***  
На следующий день Кирк проснулся уже ближе к вечеру. Все пережитое накануне стало казаться слегка нереальным. Все, кроме его отношения к Кхану. Мысли устаканились, перестали скакать и расплываться. Чтобы почувствовать себя нормально, Кирк произвел ряд обычных процедур — принял душ, почистил зубы, побрился. Съел плотный обед в полном одиночестве. Он не хотел компании. Так было со времен академии — у него были друзья, и он любил быть частью команды, но все судьбоносные решения принимал сам, и по настоящему важные минуты жизни проживал в одиночку. 

После того, как он снова почувствовал себя собой, он направился в ангар к Атилле. Как он и думал, Кхан был там. Снова подкручивал какие-то винтики. И в этом уже виделась некая компульсивность, если не маниакальность. 

Кирк остановился рядом с мостком и засунул руки в карманы.

— Не терпится залезть снова, да? — спросил он.

Кхан обернулся на голос, но увидев Кирка сначала неторопливо закончил свое дело, и лишь потом подошел ближе.

— Смотрю, тебе лучше.  
— Намного. Спасибо.

Кхан кивнул.

Они некоторое время молчали, пока Кирк не решил перейти к делу.

— Я никогда не прощу тебе убийство Пайка, — сообщил он.

И это была вовсе не угроза. Кирк не знал, каким будет их будущее с Кханом, но хотел предупредить его, что он собирается прихватить из прошлого. Потому что, учитывая их вероятную близость, это будет честно.

Кхан прищурился, долго смотрел на него, склонив голову, а потом кивнул.

— Я никогда не прощу тебе, что ты меня прокинул на Виджеанс, — сказал он.  
— Ты и правда собирался помогать мне, а потом сдержать свое слово? — не удержался Кирк.  
— Да, — коротко ответил Кхан.

Сомневаться и объяснять, почему Кирк ему не поверил тогда, не имело смысла. Сейчас у Кхана не был ни единой причины лгать, все равно его подсознание скоро станет для Кирка открытой книгой. Так что оставалось только принять ответные условия. 

— Хочешь попробовать еще раз? — Кхан кивнул на Атиллу.  
— Сейчас? — спросил Кирк.  
— Да.

И Кхан пошел к обратно к роботу. 

— Но никого же нет! — изумился Кирк.  
— Его можно настроить с внутреннего пульта, — сказал Кхан. Потом остановился и бросил через плечо: — Или тебе нужна восхищенная публика?

Джим фыркнул и последовал за ним внутрь машины. В прошлый раз все казалось таким официальным. А сейчас, когда Кхан распоряжался тут как дома, создавалось впечатление, что они собрались прокатиться по скоростному шоссе в свое удовольствие.

Они быстро переоделись в костюмы, и Джим занял левую пилотную консоль. Кхан принялся настраивать программу.

— Крепежные конструкции снимаются снаружи, — пояснил он. — Поэтому двигаться в егере мы не сможем.  
— Ничего, — проговорил Кирк.  
— Гораздо важнее сейчас само состояние дрифта. Попробуй привыкнуть к нему и к потоку воспоминаний. 

Кхан, наконец, закончил вводить данные и занял соседнее место.

— Подготовиться к нейросинхронизации, — произнес механический голос. — Пять… Четыре…  
— Готов? — спросил Кхан.  
— Сейчас узнаем. 

Вновь возникло ощущение падения, но Кирк уже был готов к нему. Он внутренне сжался, ожидая снова оказаться под дождем смертоносных выстрелов. Но вместо этого перед его взглядом выросла узкая грязная улица, по которой с криками носились мальчишки, шаткие домишки, больше похожие на коробки, Кхан… Кирк никогда не узнал бы его в этом смуглом, худом юноше, который из-за искалеченной ноги еле передвигался на корявых самодельных костылях. Но сейчас какой-то новый внутренний голос подсказывал, что это именно он. Потом к картинкам добавились ощущения — жара, вонь гниющего мусора пополам с запахами специй и готовящейся еды, тяжелый спертый воздух, который приходилось с усилием втягивать в легкие. Кирк смотрел Кхану в спину, не совсем понимая, что ему делать. Что он может сделать? Или — что можно сделать?

Картинка поменялась. Они ехали в душном, громыхающем автобусе, битком набитом подростками — диковатыми, испуганными и молчаливыми. Многие были изранены или просто истощены. Кхан был среди них, выделяясь только своей прямой спиной, словно его гордая поза была единственным средством сохранить достоинство. 

Следующим кадром была лаборатория. Все внимание Кирка было приковано к Кхану, и его тонкую фигуру он нашел первым делом. И только потом он обратил внимание на то, что так пристально разглядывал Кхан — в аквариуме, занимавшем половину этого помещения, лежал кайдзю. Его туша была такой огромной, что невозможно было охватить ее взглядом, представить истинную форму этого создания. Зато было очевидно, что оно было искалечено допотопными снарядами и истекает кровью. Пока оно еще дышало, но до смерти ему оставалось недолго. 

Что-то тревожное шевельнулось в животе. Кирк стоял позади Кхана, словно хотел поддержать его, если тот упадет. Но Кхан не собирался падать. И не позволил себе помогать даже лаборанту, который подкатил ему инвалидное кресло. Сердито отпихнув от себя каталку, он двинулся вперед на своих костылях к месту, где его ждало больничное кресло, опутанное проводами и трубками. 

— Я введу обезболивающее, — заговорил врач, делая Кхану инъекцию. — Но оно может быть не слишком действенным против крови кайдзю.  
— Знаю, — коротко ответил Кхан.  
— Я хочу, чтобы вы полностью осознавали это, юноша, — спокойно продолжил врач.  
— Я же подписал все бумаги, — нетерпеливо откликнулся Кхан. — Вам еще что-то нужно?

Доктор улыбнулся одними губами.

— Ничего. — Он протянул Кхану резиновый валик. — Прикусите.

Кхан был готов отказаться, но потом все же сжал его зубами. Тихо загудели аппараты, перекачивающие кровь кайдзю в жилы человеку, и Кхана буквально выгнуло дугой. Если бы он не был привязан к креслу, он бы скатился со своего места. Кирк кинулся вперед, заглянул в широко открытые глаза.

— Кхан! — закричал он, пытаясь дозваться до него.

И тут его сознание снова раскололось, и он почувствовал, как его начинают заполнять чужие эмоции. И ощущения. Вены словно обожгло кислотой. Но в тот момент, когда он был готов заорать, его вдруг дернуло назад. Контакт оборвался. 

Звуки, пришедшие из воспоминаний, растаяли и сменились звонким сигналом тревоги от компьютера.

— Обрыв связи. Тест не завершен, — бесстрастно повторял механический голос.

Рядом пошевелился Кхан. Он выбрался из консоли и, добравшись до панели управления, вырубил сигнал. Его немного покачивало, но он все же дошел до Кирка и помог ему высвободится. Потом они оба рухнули на пол, привалившись друг к другу плечами.

— Ну почти, — сказал Кхан, отдышавшись. — Надо было выбрать воспоминание попроще, но ты спрашивал, почему кровь важна.  
— Выбрать? — уточнил Кирк.  
— Воспоминания можно транслировать, — протянул Кхан.

Кирк хотел уточнить, как именно, но тут до него дошло.

— Кайдзю? В тебе кровь кайдзю?!  
— И в тебе тоже. Ты должен это знать, раз уж мы теперь в одной тарелке.  
— Господи, — неверяще прошептал Джим. — Но зачем?  
— Во время нападения одного из кайдзю, мне оторвало ногу. Обломок здания упал. И я подумал, будет честно, если кайдзю мне ее и вернет.  
— Боже, — выдохнул Кирк. — И Боунз еще меня называет психом.

Кхан тихо засмеялся. 

— Они же разные, — продолжил Кирк. — Я читал. С разными способностями. Тебе что-нибудь передалось?  
— Нет. Соединяясь с человеческими, гены кайдзю могут влиять лишь до определенной степени. Хотя конечно действие у них волшебное.  
— Эта кровь изменила твою кожу, — проговорил Кирк. — Там, в воспоминании, она была темнее…  
— Я родился в Индии… — Кхан запнулся. — Что ты делаешь?

Кирк вздрогнул, понимая, что касается пальцами его щеки. 

— Извини. Это так странно.  
— Хочешь посмотреть? — спросил Кхан.  
— На что?  
— На кайдзю, от которого мне делали переливание.  
— Слушай, я не уверен, что выдержу сейчас еще раз, — признался Кирк. 

Он все еще чувствовал слабость, и от этого было немного неловко. Хотя он надеялся, что это дело привычки, и скоро он будет также легко входить в дрифт и выходить из него, как это получалось у всех пилотов, с которыми он общался. 

— Да это и не нужно, — сказал Кхан. 

Он встал, и, собрав их раскиданные по полу вещи, кинул Кирку его одежду.

Они медленно оделись, стоя друг напротив друга. Пока Кхан натягивал форменные брюки и застегивал ремень, Кирку вдруг пришла в голову забавная ассоциация, и, не успев подумать дважды, он поделился ею с Кханом.

— Такое чувство, словно мы только что хорошенько потрахались.

Кхан вскинул на него взгляд, и в его глазах мелькнуло удивление. Но всего через секунду он криво ухмыльнулся.

— Если бы мы потрахались, ты бы выглядел по-другому, — сказал он. — Пойдем в следующий раз в дрифт, покажу тебе кое-что.  
— Собрался меня удивить? — Кирк вежливо рассмеялся.  
— То есть ты думаешь, что уже все видел?  
— Чувак. Пять лет в глубоком космосе. Поверь мне — я видел достаточно.

Они спустились в ангар, и продолжая перебрасываться скользкими шутками, отправились вглубь базы. Кхан привел Кирка к лаборатории доктора Симмонса. Доктор не имел привычки запирать дверь, и они зашли, стараясь не шуметь. Чудной ученый мог сейчас и колобродить где-то, и мирно спать на раскладушке в глубине своих владений. Кхан зажег настольную лампу, высветившую небольшой участок комнаты, и начал копаться в комиксах.

— Я тут видел где-то, — сказал он, перебирая журналы. 

Наконец он выудил один выпуск и, открыв центральный разворот, протянул его Кирку. Тот взял журнал. Это был один из первых номеров, тот самый, где художник пытался изобразить кайдзю как можно точнее. Этот рисунок воспроизводил ящера, парящего над городом на огромных перепончатых крыльях.

— Это был первый, который умел летать, — пояснил Кхан. — До него все только плавали, и с ними боролись с помощью обычной военной техники. Но когда появились крылатые, стало понятно, что нужно новое оружие.  
— И люди сделали роботов… — проговорил Кирк.  
— И люди сделали нас, — поправил его Кхан. — Ошибка этих комиксов в том и состоит, что автор думает, будто сначала были созданы машины, а потом для них понадобились пилоты. Правда в том, что люди не смогли бы сделать машину, способную эффективно противостоять кайдзю. Не было таких технологий тогда. Более того, и нас то делали не как оружие. На нас планировалось просто выявить слабые места врага. Когда оказалось, что объединенное ДНК кайдзю и человека увеличило нашу силу и выносливость и все прочее тоже — это было побочным эффектом. Но времени было мало. Кайдзю атакавали, а мы смогли предложить решение.  
Кирк положил журнал на место и серьезно посмотрел на Кхана.  
— А почему ты соврал на суде? — Кхан нахмурился, и Джим счел нужным уточнить: — После крушения Виджеанс ты рассказал на суде историю. Я был там. Зачем ты придумал все это про диктатуру и войну.  
— Ну… скажем так. Я сделал несколько купюр. Рассказать на суде про кайдзю? В то время, как у вас про них в детских книжках пишут? Не вызывает доверия. Тем более что столкновение между нами и населением Земли и, правда, было. Подвиги быстро забываются, а люди начали видеть опасность в нас, как в носителях генома кайдзю. Хорошо, что наш разум мог работать на опережение, мы создали еще несколько невозможных в то время технологий — корабль для дальних путешествий в космос и криосон. Мы позаботились, чтобы на Земле не осталось и следа от наших разработок, и улетели ждать лучших времен.

На последних словах Кхан горько усмехнулся. Кирк потер лоб. 

— Лучше тебе не знать подробностей, — заметил Кхан.  
— Да, возможно, — согласился Джим. 

Ему не хотелось, чтобы Кхан счел нужным оберегать его от какой-либо информации, но он не хотел продолжать эту беседу. В глубине лаборатории что-то упало, и Кхан быстро выключил свет, будто они были школьниками, забравшимися в кабинет директора.

— Пошли отсюда, — прошептал он.

Когда они оказались за дверью, Кирк хмыкнул.

— Значит, ты у нас дракон? — сказал он с улыбкой.

Кхан оглянулся через плечо.

— Ну, раз тебе так хочется, — бросил он и, помахав ему на прощание, неспеша зашагал к жилому отсеку. 

Кирк за ним не пошел. Ему нужно было как-то переварить эту новость. И для того, чтобы не оставаться с ней один на один он отправился к Маккою.

 

***  
Явления кайдзю начали происходить чаще и не через равные промежутки времени. Между ними могло пройти пять дней, а могло и два. Количество их тоже было разным — от одной до трех тварей за раз. Егеря круглосуточно дежурили вокруг разлома, сменяя друг друга на посту. Если одному из монстров удавалось в течение драки ускользнуть, пилоты предупреждали об этом своих соратников, охраняющих материки. Хотя теперь кайдзю не пытались нападать сразу же. Они предпочитали выждать несколько дней, прежде чем всплыть в неожиданном месте, и успевали разрушить немало, прежде чем появлялся егерь.  
Всем было понятно, что долго так продолжаться не может. Баден был на взводе. Он держался некоторое время, но на очередном совещании в узком кругу офицеров, он все же высказал свои претензии. 

— Эта ваша бомба сделала только хуже, — заявил он Кхану. — Они стали злее, и их стало больше. Идиотская затея…

Кхан одарил его ледяным взглядом. 

— Триста лет назад эта затея спасла Землю, сделав возможным ваше существование, — отчеканил он. — А чтобы понять, как именно нужно сбросить бомбу, чтобы проход закрылся, понадобилось немало исследований и жертв со стороны достойных людей.  
— Прекрасно. — Генерал заставил себя понизить тон, но он все еще был вне себя. — Но теперь этот способ не работает.

Кирк смотрел в затылок Кхану, буквально кожей чувствуя, как сильно тот пытается сдерживаться. 

— За прошедшие века человечество немало продвинулось в техническом плане, — заметил Кхан. — Глупо было бы думать, что и кайдзю останутся на том же уровне. Они умны, не забывайте об этом…

По ушам ударила сирена. Послышался приближающийся топот ног. Баден развернулся, быстро включая экран, на котором высветилась карта. Все присутствующие успели заметить красную точку. И тут в кабинет ворвался энсин. 

— Разрешите доложить. Кайдзю, в Тайском заливе. Он двигается прямо к нам.  
— Это, наверное, одна из тварей, которые прячутся на дне, — предположил Эббот.  
— Кто ближе всего к нам? — спросил Баден. — Цезарь? Его надо доставить…  
— Не надо, — сказал Кхан, поднимаясь. — С этим справимся мы с Кирком.  
— Вы еще не завершили тест, — напомнил Эббот.  
— Вот заодно и завершим, — сказал Кхан.

Баден немного помолчал, но потом кивнул. 

— Готовьтесь.

Кхан направился к выходу, и Кирк, кивнув всем собравшимся, поспешил за ним.

— Уверен? — спросил он у Кхана.

У них было не так уж много времени, чтобы потренироваться. Кхан в спешном порядке помогал с модернизацией егерей, организовывал оборонительные посты в разных места мира и точки транспортации для мгновенной доставки роботов в зону нападения.

— Ты понял принцип, — ответил Кхан. — Просто думай о том, что кроме нас тут никого нет.

Кирк криво ухмыльнулся. Да уж, такой способ был ему знаком.

— Кайдзю уже в двух километрах от берега, — предупредила Ухура, как только они вошли в отсек.

Все уже были в курсе, что защищать их будут Кхан с Кирком.

— Транспортаторы в норме, готовы перебросить вас туда, — сказал Скотти, с сомнением глядя на Кхана. 

Они быстро переоделись, заняли свои консоли. Кирк чувствовал, как все мысли собираются, концентрируются на одном только моменте. Главное не лажануть сейчас, сделать все правильно. 

— Приготовиться к нейросинхронизации с интерфейсом егеря…

Не цепляться за воспоминания. 

— Эй, Кирк! — позвал Кхан.

Кирк повернулся к нему, и перед тем, как мир заволокло туманом, он увидел, что Кхан подмигнул ему. Перед глазами замелькали картинки из чужого прошлого. Кхан, жадно вжимающий в постель обнаженного мужчину. Прикушенные от удовольствия губы. Пот, стекающий по вискам. Руки, сминающие плоть. Образы омыли мозг жаркой волной, выжигая все напряжение и мысли о неудаче. 

— Синхронизация с егерем завершена.

Компьютерный голос привел Кирка в чувство, и мир вокруг снова вернулся на место.

— Начинаю калибровку полушарий.

Джим не смотрел на Кхана. Теперь он был в его голове и чувствовал его удовольствие от удачной выходки и злой задор перед битвой.

— Покажите кайдзю, — сказал Кхан.

На голографических экранах перед ними возник монстр.

— Пятая категория, — сообщила Ухура. — Кодовое имя Железный.  
— Это должно нам на что-то намекать? — поинтересовался Кирк.

Он увеличил изображение монстра. Его броня и правда впечатляла. Однако она не была цельной. На боках, ниже загривка чешуйки становились крупнее, и когда монстр двигался, они приподнимались, открывая зазоры… Он услышал эхо одобрения от Кхана.

— Скотти, — сказал Кирк. — Можешь перенести нас так, чтобы мы оказались у него за спиной?  
— Сейчас настрою, — откликнулся тот. 

Кирк буквально видел, как Скотти схватился за голову, но это было в порядке вещей. 

— Приготовьтесь. Отправляем вас.

Они материализовались прямо в море, в десятке метров от кайдзю. Монстр рассматривал побережье, словно примериваясь. Атилла разбежался и рухнул на него сверху. Они вместе ушли под воду. Сдавив шею ошарашенного монстра крепким захватом, егерь нанес ему серию коротких ударов в голову. И тут монстр хлестнул хвостом, увенчанным железной пикой. Острие вошло в плечо егерю, заставив того ослабить хватку. В ту же секунду Железный выскользнул и отплыл в сторону. Но сбегать он не собирался. Это было не в характере кайдзю. Он ощетинился короткими острыми шипами и оскалился, демонстрируя пасть полную кислотно-голубой слюны. 

— Заряжаем плазму, — сказал Кхан. 

Атилла поднял руку, готовясь к выстрелу. Железный зарычал и бросился на них первым. Он двигался рваными непредсказуемыми скачками, сбивавшими с толку и не дававшими прицелиться. Его пришлось подпустить поближе. На последнем прыжке, кайдзю вдруг стрельнул в них длинным жилистым языком со светящимися усиками на конце и обвил им шею Атиллы. Зашипела проводка, даже в пилотной капсуле запахло паленым. Атилла схватил кайдзю за корень языка, обездвиживая его, и ткнул плазменной пушкой в бок, туда, где железные чешуйки неплотно прилегали друг к другу. 

На первом выстреле монстр взвился, взвыв так громко, что заложило уши. На втором, он обмяк, на третьем уже бездыханная туша навалилась на егеря, заставляя покачнуться под чудовищным весом.

Атилла опустил пушку.

— Ну что, прихватим сувенир для наших неутомимых ученых? — спросил Кхан.  
— Давай, — согласился Кирк.

Они взвалили Железного на плечи и зашагали обратно к базе.

Их встретили аплодисментами. На лицах Чехова и Скотти читалось откровенное облегчение. Возможно, они до конца не верили, что у Кирка получится нормально синхронизироваться с Кханом. 

Кирк был готов поддаться общей радости, все-таки первый удачный бой. Но он никак не мог сосредоточиться, отделаться от ощущения, что от него оторвали половину. После неудачных тестов такого не было.

Выбираясь из егеря, Кирк почувствовал, как Кхан провел рукой ему по спине. В памяти тут же вспыхнули картинки из дрифта. Он поднял голову. В глазах у Кхана застыл немой вопрос. Пока они переодевались, сдавая костюмы ассистентам, Кирк старался не смотреть на него, чтобы не выдать себя. А вот Кхана, видимо, такие мелочи не заботили, и Джим чувствовал на себе его взгляд, прожигавший насквозь.

— Пойдем? — тихо сказал Кхан, протянув ему руку.

Кирк открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но тут к ним подбежал Маккой.

— Эй, как вы? — спросил он.  
— Все нормально, Боунз, — рассеянно сказал Кирк.  
— Как голова, не кружится?  
— Нет.  
— Спросите меня, доктор? — сказал Кхан, вставая рядом и касаясь Кирка плечом.  
— Что-то болит? — нахмурился Маккой, потянувшись за трикодером.  
— Нет. Просто хотелось вашего внимания.

У Маккоя дернулся глаз.

— Ну, я вижу, вы в порядке.  
— Надо поспать, — сказал Кхан. — Я всегда после дрифта вырубаюсь.  
— Да, это неплохо, — с подозрением проговорил Маккой. — Джим, тебе бы действительно не мешало…  
— Я прослежу, — пообещал Кхан, утягивая Кирка за собой.

Их никто больше не удерживал. Пять минут славы закончились, и рабочие, встретив их как героев, теперь больше интересовались, как расчленить и увезти из ангара останки кайдзю и тем, что придется чинить у егеря.

И Кирк, окинув взглядом равнодушную толпу, поспешил за Кханом.

Они добрались до каюты Кирка, последние несколько коридоров уже бежали. Как только железная дверь закрылась, Кхан прижал к ней Кирка и захватил его рот поцелуем. Джим ответил ему, сталкиваясь с ним языком и позволяя проникнуть внутрь. Он выгнулся, прижимаясь бедрами к Кхану и потерся об него, наслаждаясь стоном, вибрирующим у того в глотке. 

Это было похоже на тест на совместимость. Только в той случайной стычке они уходили от ударов, невольно позволяли друг другу отступать в нужный момент. Тут было так же, но теперь они столь же слаженно стремились соединиться. Не нужно было даже думать, словно их инстинкты сейчас слились и действовали как единый механизм.

Кхан опустился на колени и, быстро расстегнув Джиму ширинку, взял у него в рот. Тот застонал, откинул голову, крепко приложившись затылком к металлической поверхности, но боль эта тут же угасла, многократно перекрытая вспышками удовольствия. Джим автоматически стянул с себя водолазку, вытащил ремень из брюк, и Кхан сам стянул их с него, проведя руками по голым ногам. Кирк запустил пальцы ему в волосы и качнул бедрами, глубже проникая ему рот, до самого горла. Кхан позволил ему, не сопротивляясь, расслабляясь настолько, чтобы взять до конца. Не отрываясь, он потянулся рукой вверх и погладил Кирка по лицу. Джим раздвинул губы, позволяя его пальцам проникнуть в рот, и принялся посасывать их, иногда проводя между ними языком.

Он был уже в считанных движениях до разрядки, когда Кхан отстранился и встал на ноги.

— Что? — простонал Кирк.  
— Кровать, — пояснил Кхан, потянув его за руку. 

За несколько шагов, что им понадобились, они разделись, Кирк стряхнул с ног стреножившие его брюки, а Кхан расправился со своей формой. 

Они повалились на постель, снова целуясь, перекатываясь, и даже не лаская, а словно ощупывая друг друга. В какой-то момент, оказавшись сверху, Кхан раздвинул Джиму ноги коленом, и тот расслабился, задорно ухмыльнувшись ему. Смазки не было, идти искать что-то не хотелось, так что пришлось обойтись слюной. Кирк тяжело дышал, опасаясь, что он просто не выдержит и кончит, особенно, когда Кхан встал над ним и принялся смазывать свой член.

Боль немного придержала его, так что Джим даже был рад ей. 

Кхан подхватил его под колени и снова склонился к нему за поцелуем. Ощущать его член внутри, язык во рту, горячие ладони почти везде — было также здорово, как соединяться с ним разумами. Отголоски дрифта все еще звенели эхом на краю сознания, призывали слиться с ним, как можно теснее. Джим обхватил его ногами за талию, прижимая ближе, впился короткими ногтями в плечи. Кхан застонал, уткнувшись лбом ему в плечо, и начал двигаться — быстро и жестко, без всякой пощады. 

— Еще… — твердил Джим, прижимаясь губами к его волосам. — Еще. Еще!

Каким-то образом он ухитрился продержаться до самого финала, и кончил только когда Кхан снова взял у него в рот. 

— Хорошо, — выдохнул Кхан, опускаясь рядом с ним.

Джиму в этот момент казалось, что его голос звучит прямо у него в голове. Это было именно то чувство, к которому он стремился, так что он даже не стал ему отвечать, а просто закинул на него ногу и счастливо заснул. 

***  
Кирка разбудил писк коммуникатора. Он потянулся через Кхана, нащупал аппарат и включил громкую связь.

— Джим! — крикнул Маккой. — Где ты?  
— Не ори, — шикнул Джим. — Я у себя, сплю… Что случилось?  
— У меня есть важные новости. Я иду к Бадену. Будь там тоже. 

Маккой отключился. 

— Свет на двадцать процентов, — сказал Кирк.

Рядом шевельнулся Кхан. 

— Маккой звонил, — сказал Кирк.  
— Я слышал.  
— Вставай, нам надо там быть.

Они выбрались из постели. Джим оглянулся в поисках одежды, но тут Кхан перехватил его за талию и развернул, поставив перед прямоугольным зеркалом, висевшим над простым умывальником.

— Я говорил тебе, что после секса ты будешь выглядеть по-другому.

Джим фыркнул, но все же взглянул на себя. Его волосы стояли дыбом, на шее и груди остались следы от засосов. Несколько отметин были гораздо темнее, словно Кхан кусал его, хотя он этого и не помнил. Но главным, конечно, было то, чего в зеркале не увидишь — упоительное чувство расслабленности, без единого узелка напряжения. 

Все еще обнимая Джима за талию, Кхан поцеловал его в шею, и удовольствие разлилось по всему телу, не встречая ни малейшей преграды. Джим прикрыл глаза.

— Нам надо идти, — сказал Кхан, касаясь губами его уха.  
— Тогда отпусти меня, — сказал Кирк, не делая даже слабой попытки высвободиться. 

Они постояли так еще немного, пока сон окончательно не слетел с них, а ногам не стало холодно от непокрытого пола.

В зал, где в этот утренний час собрался весь командный состав, они пришли последними. Спок взглянул на них и поднял бровь. Маккой только открыл и закрыл рот. Остальные либо ничего не заметили, либо им было попросту плевать.

— Что вы хотели сообщить, доктор? — сразу же перешел к делу Баден.  
— Если кто не в курсе, — начал Маккой, — всех убитых кайдзю собирают сотрудники специального подразделения и привозят сюда для изучения и последующей утилизации.  
— А в наше время этим занимались контрабандисты, — как бы между прочим заметил Кхан. Все повернулись к нему. — Делали из костей порошок для улучшения потенции.

Кирк пнул его ногой под столом и кивнул опешившему Маккою.

— Я провел ряд собственных тестов, — продолжил тот. — И обнаружил кое-что интересное. Все имеющиеся у нас кайдзю, которые вышли из закрытого пролома, были клонами.  
— Мистер Сингх сообщил нам об этом с самого начала, — сказал Баден. — Они просто клонированные солдаты.  
— Но все кайдзю, которые выходят из нового пролома — нет, — закончил свою мысль Маккой.

Кхан, до этого сидевший, вольготно откинувшись на спинку стула, собрался и подался вперед, как хищник, взявший след добычи.

— Их ДНК имеет одинаковую структуру, но при этом каждый кайдзю имеет свой уникальный код. Все, как и у любого существа во вселенной.  
— Значит, началось полноценное вторжение? — сделал вывод Эббот.  
— Я не знаю, — сказал Маккой. — Однако есть и кое-что еще. Все пришедшие к нам кайдзю не-клоны — больны. Некий штамм чумы, насколько я могу судить, — продолжал он в полной тишине.  
— Они отправляют к нам больных воинов? — спросил Баден. — Хотят устроить тут эпидемию?  
— Для человечества этот вирус не опасен. В нашей атмосфере уже очень давно присутствует небольшое количество радиационного элемента цезий-137. Сейчас уже гораздо меньше, чем в прошлом, но все же он есть. И в целом это не самый лучший показатель нашей окружающей среды, но именно он то и подавляет этот вирус.  
— То есть, они лезут в наш мир, чтобы получить облучение? — спросил Баден. — Зачем? У них же кровь радиоактивная…  
— Нет, — возразил Кхан. — Их излучение приписали к радиации, чтобы было удобно классифицировать, но на самом деле оно совсем другое. Отчеты, что триста лет назад, что сейчас одни и те же — первое облучение похоже на радиационное, но нейтрализуется без остатка меньше, чем за три дня… — Кхан постучал пальцами по столу. — Мы сбросили им радиационный заряд триста лет назад, — проговорил он. Его взгляд был устремлен в одну точку, словно он пытался произвести в уме какие-то сложные расчеты. — Бомба разрушила проход, но мы дали им лекарство. Может быть, они и в тот раз были способны открыть второй портал. Но у них и так погибло много ученых, а распространение радиации остановило эпидемию.  
— Из вашей логики выходит, что у них уже есть радиация в мире, — сказал Эббот.  
— Совершенно не обязательно, — встрял Кирк. — Я могу сходу назвать пять планет, которые самоочищаются от любого загрязнения, даже радиационного, в срок от недели до года. И все разными способами.  
— Капитан прав, — поддержал его Спок.  
— Хорошо, — согласился Баден. — Что мы тогда имеем?  
— В этот раз мы отправили к ним бомбу с насыщенным радиационным элементом, — продолжил Кхан. — Однако они все-таки открыли второй портал, более того, начали отправлять сюда не клонов. Значит, полученной радиации оказалось недостаточно. Либо их мир стал быстрее очищаться, либо эпидемия настолько разрослась, что ее одним зарядом уже не остановить.  
— Доктор Маккой, — обратился Баден — Что вы знаете об этой чуме?  
— Прошло мало времени, — откликнулся тот. — Пока могу сказать, что она поражает прежде всего органы дыхания, затем кровь, потом, по моим предположениям, должна переходить на нервную систему.  
— Предположениям?  
— Вирус довольно быстро разлагается в нашей атмосфере, — сказал Маккой. — Я смог вычленить его лишь потому, что один из кайдзю страдал сильно запущенной формой, а потом я стал делать анализы сразу же после прибытия останков.  
— Вы сможете вырастить такой же, но посильнее?

Все посмотрели на Бадена. Даже Кхан вышел из задумчивости.

— Наверное, — проговорил Маккой, поглядывая на Джима, словно ждал его слова.  
— Но зачем нам вирус? — спросил Спок. — Это довольно опасно. Вдруг, выращенный в нашей среде, он станет опасен и для нас?  
— Наполним бомбу им вместо радиации, — пояснил Баден. — И отправим во второй портал. Тогда они поймут, что здесь им не санаторий.  
— Нет, — неожиданно громко сказал Джим. 

Баден развернулся, вперив в него недовольный взгляд. Кирк встал тоже. 

— То, что вы предлагаете — это геноцид, — заявил он. — Мы сражаемся с захватчиками и убиваем тех, кто пришел убивать нас. Но мы не уничтожаем народы. Да, нам не повезло оказаться с ними соседями, но погубить целую расу? 

Баден смотрел на него, будто не мог поверить своим ушам.

Джим обвел взглядом присутствующих, ища поддержки. Маккой был в шоке. И Кхан, как это ни удивительно, тоже, по его лицу вообще нельзя было ничего прочитать, словно он одним махом закрылся от него. Кирк развернулся к вулканцу.

— Спок! — почти выкрикнул он.

Тот вздрогнул.

— Я… Я согласен с тобой. Я просто не вижу другого выхода.  
— Я в этом участвовать не стану, — заявил Кирк.

С лязгом оттолкнув металлический стул, он вылетел из зала и побежал к мастерской Скотти.

Он провел целый день, ковыряясь в схемах и собирая новые детали. Механическая работа, требовавшая большой сосредоточенности не давала ему снова начать думать о плане генерала. Как он мог его переубедить? У Кирка не было аргументов. Большинство земных городов лежало в руинах, сотни тысяч людей были вынуждены покинуть свои дома и отправиться на другие планеты или переполненные орбитальные станции, чтобы спастись от неминуемой смерти. А сколько погибли? Даже падение Виджеанс не унесло столько жизней. Но в точности так же Кирк не мог убедить себя, что заражение целого мира — это нормальная мера для пресечения угрозы. 

Он не знал, сколько уже времени прошло, когда дверь пустынной мастерской скрипнула. Кирк не стал оборачиваться, пытаясь угадать, кто это. Кого бы он сейчас хотел видеть? Кого-то, кому не надо было ничего доказывать. А это, видимо, невозможно.

Его волос коснулась чужая ладонь. 

Кхан.

Он поставил перед Кирком большую кружку чая с молоком и, придвинув стул, уселся рядом.

— Твой коммандер выторговал у генерала компромиссные условия. Маккой начнет разработку вируса. Но если за то время, пока он работает, найдется другое эффективное решение, приоритет будет отдан ему.

Ох, Спок. Кирк ощутил прилив благодарности. Может и Маккой не станет торопиться. Но слишком тянуть ему не дадут. Даже не правительство, а сами кайдзю.

Кирк повернулся к Кхану.

— Ты против этого, да? 

Тот долго смотрел куда-то мимо Кирка, прежде чем ответить.

— Я сражался с ними гораздо дольше твоего. Но я понимаю, почему ты хочешь найти другое решение. Я видел. — Он легко коснулся пальцами его виска. 

Кирк перехватил его за запястье. 

— Надо найти лекарство, которое будет работать у них.  
— Маккой сказал, что попробует выяснить. Будем надеяться, что твой доктор знает свое дело. 

Он придвинулся к нему ближе и потянулся, чтобы поцеловать в шею. Его прикосновение было жарким, но одновременно успокаивающим, словно через этот контакт Кхан стремился передать ему немного уверенности. Кирк обхватил его за плечи и запрокинул голову, чтобы дать ему больше доступа. 

— Вот бы можно было с ними поговорить, — сказал он, закрыв глаза. — Я даже не о полноценных переговорах, но если бы сказать им просто: чуваки, притормозите, и мы вам поможем… Как думаешь, если в нас есть кровь кайдзю, можем ли мы войти с ними в дрифт? 

Кхан вдруг замер, и Кирку обожгло шею его тяжелым вздохом. Он отстранился, заглядывая ему в лицо. 

— Кхан? — позвал его Кирк. — Ты в порядке. Ты что-то знаешь об этом, да?  
— Обычный человек может выдержать две-три секунды в дрифте с кайдзю, и это все равно как провести две-три секунды на электрическом стуле, — сказал Кхан. — Мы из-за их крови выдержим лишь немного дольше. Но ощущения те же.  
— Сколько? — тут же спросил Кирк.

Любой малости могло хватить, чтобы осуществить задуманное. И если есть хоть один шанс, что к нему прислушаются… Он всегда использовал такие шансы.

— Секунд двадцать.  
— Может хватить, — тут же сказал Кирк. — Ведь только и надо — несколько картинок передать.  
— Это опасно, — повторил Кхан.  
— Кхан… — на этот раз Кирк сам потянулся к нему, положив ладони ему на затылок. — Уж ты-то должен меня понять.  
— Мой напарник погиб из-за дрифта с кайдзю.

Кирк опешил. 

— Я… Прости?..  
— Я не собирался тебе рассказывать, но ты должен знать, что это такое. — Кхан взял его за руки, снимая со своей шеи, но из ладоней не выпустил, словно через физический контакт он мог передать какую-то часть своей истории. — Мы получили задание сбросить бомбу в разлом. Но Эрик сомневался, что получится. Он говорил, что кайдзю не так просты. Он вообще был немного помешан на них. Нас прикрывали трое егерей, они бились с кайдзю, которые охраняли разлом, а мы двигались прямо к порталу. И вот до него было уже несколько метров, и тут вылез еще один. Нам удалось придушить его, и я думал, что сейчас самое время сбросить бомбу. И тут Эрик оборвал дрифт, выбрался из егеря, заблокировал выход для меня и поплыл к кайдзю, прихватив с собой оборудование. Я даже не знаю, как ему удалось пронести его так, чтобы я не узнал. Но он всегда дорожил своими секретами, и я пытался не рыться в его голове без надобности. Вроде как в знак дружбы. Пока я пытался заставить егеря двигаться, Эрик добрался до кайдзю и подключился к его мозгу. Он провел в дрифте 30 секунд, я видел, как его трясет, и думал, что он не выживет. Но это было не зря. Он прислал информацию, которая в итоге оказалась решающей. Мы действительно не могли взорвать портал, просто сбросив в него бомбу. Чтобы беспрепятственно пройти портал, нам нужно было отправить ее вместе с кайдзю. Когда я получил это сообщение, я думал, Эрик вернется, раз уж смог послать мне сигнал. Но его мозг был в шоке, на это сообщение он использовал все силы. Мне, наконец, удалось сдвинуть егеря, и я подхватил его. — Кхан вытянул руку с раскрытой ладонью. — И тут кайдзю очнулся. Он как будто чувствовал Эрика. Он бросился на нас и откусил Атилле руку, вместе с ним… Я видел, как из его пасти вытекает кровь… Я прикончил его в одиночку, запихнул в него бомбу и отправил в портал. 

Кхан замолчал. У него был такой пораженный вид, словно он только что пережил все это заново, и теперь пытался затолкать воспоминание обратно в глубины памяти.

Кирк склонился, уткнувшись лбом в его колени, и Кхан запустил пальцы ему в волосы. Было жаль отказывать от такой возможности, даже не обдумав все за и против, но Кирк знал, что не имеет права заставлять Кхана проходить подобное еще раз. 

 

***  
Кайдзю начали появляться каждый день. Егеря сражались практически круглосуточно, возвращаясь на базу в Бангкок только на несколько часов, чтобы пилоты передохнуть, пока роботов восстанавливают и меняют оснащение. Баден больше не предъявлял претензий к Кхану, потому что только сверхлюди под его командованием могли выносить такой режим и все еще продолжать биться в полную силу.

Кирк чувствовал, как время утекает, как вода меж пальцев. Маккой пытался работать на два фронта, с одной стороны разрабатывая концентрированный, смертоносный штамм, а с другой — пытаясь найти надежное лекарство, но это было не так просто из-за того, что никто не представлял себе, какие условия существуют в мире кайдзю. А между тем, ситуация становилась критичной.

Они с Кханом были возле разлома, когда Маккой прислал сообщение, что ждет их для разговора на базе. Явления в ближайшие несколько часов не ожидалось, поэтому Кхан оставил на страже двух егерей, и они вернулись в Бангкок.

Маккой собрал их всех в лаборатории Симмонса. Спок, Ухура, Чехов со Скотти, и даже сам Симмонс был здесь, хотя идея искать лекарство для кайдзю ему не нравилась с самого начала. 

— Боунз, скажи мне, что ты нашел что-то? — попросил Кирк.  
— Прости, Джим. Но мы закончили тесты нового штамма. Я смогу придержать результаты еще несколько дней…  
— Но у нас может и не быть нескольких дней, — сказал Кхан. Все посмотрели на него, и он пояснил: — Сейчас кайдзю выходят из разлома каждый день. Если они увеличат численность своих групп, то их количество на планете может превзойти число егерей.  
— И это будет конец, — подвел итог Симмонс.  
— В любом случае найти лекарство за такой срок невозможно, — сказал Маккой. — Для этого нужны испытания…  
— Или можно просто взять то, что уже есть, — произнес женский голос.

Все вздрогнули и обернулись. У входа в лабораторию стояла Кэрол Маркус.

— У вас было не заперто, так что я вошла.  
— Кэрол… — Кирк поднялся ей навстречу.  
— Я не хотела покидать Энтерпрайз, но доктор Маккой проводил некоторые вычисления через наш компьютер, и я случайно их увидела. Ну и заинтересовалась. Так вот, вы пытаетесь создать препарат, который уже существует.  
— Где? — в один голос спросили Кирк и Спок.

Кэрол протянула падд Споку. 

— Это отчет нашего научного отдела трехлетней давности. 

Спок быстро просмотрел данные.

— Катра 705. Как я мог забыть?!

— Ничего удивительного, — заметила Кэрол. — Я бы тоже не вспомнила, если бы не провела за нашими отчетами два последних месяца. Я сверила ДНК присланных доктором образцов кайдзю с анализами представителей катрианцев из наших архивов. Они идентичны. Пробы показывают, что воздействие внешних факторов тоже совпадает. Что позволяет предположить, что условия окружающей среды в обоих мирах схожи. На Катре 705 существовало лекарство от того вида чумы, который ты исследовал, Леонард.  
— Значит, оно подойдет и кайдзю! — воскликнул Кирк. — Кэрол, ты гений. — В порыве чувств он обнял ее. — Чехов, сколько времени понадобится, чтобы слетать туда и вернуться?  
— Учитывая отдаленность планеты, если мы вылетим сегодня же… Неделя? 

Кирк взглянул на Кхана. Неделя в нынешней ситуации могла показаться вечностью. Кхан ничего не стал говорить. Просто кивнул. 

— Отправляйтесь. Спок, прими командование. Скотти, Чехов — вы летите тоже. Никаких неожиданностей на пути возникать не должно. И вы знаете, как это важно. Боунз, мы должны доложить Бадену. Про вирус скажем тоже, чтобы он не думал, что мы мухлюем. — Он обернулся к Кэрол. — Спасибо тебе. 

Она коротко улыбнулась ему, кивнула всем остальным, демонстративно проигнорировав Кхана, и, развернувшись на каблуках, пошла к выходу. 

— Строгая, — заметил Кхан, когда дверь за ней закрылась.

Кирк похлопал его по плечу. 

 

***

Баден и Эббот выслушали Кирка с большим сомнением на лицах. Однако генерал дал обещание, и нарушать его сейчас не было причин. Он долго думал, словно взвешивал две перспективы — избавиться от кайдзю прямо сейчас, и уже на следующий день проснуться под мирным небом, или же поступить так, как призывали все лозунги Федерации.

— Неделя — это немыслимый срок, капитан, — наконец сказал он.  
— Вы же знаете, это будет правильно. — Кирк старался говорить как можно спокойнее. Он не хотел давить на человека, который принимал решения. — Энтерпрайз уже на старте. Они отправятся к Катре 705 в течение следующего часа.  
— Что вы скажете, мистер Сингх? — Баден обернулся к Кхану.

Тот сидел, скрестив руки на груди.

— Мы продержимся неделю, — коротко сказал он.

Когда они с Кирком вышли из кабинета, Кхан добавил:

— Мы продержимся, но я собираюсь убить столько кайдзю, чтобы через неделю они там поняли, что легче взять это долбанное лекарство и отвалить к себе без визга.

— В этом я тебе помогу, — пообещал Кирк.

 

***  
Большая часть отведенной недели пролетела для Кирка незаметно. Они с Кханом провели ее на передовой, сражаясь с кайдзю иногда по нескольку раз в день. Если вдруг выдавался спокойный часок, они не спали, даже не отключались от консолей, а просто уходили глубже в дрифт, изучая память друг друга, забираясь в самые потайные участки подсознания, сливаясь разумами так тесно, что Кирк иногда даже путался, где кончались воспоминания Кхана и начинались его собственные. 

Но в последний день они столкнулись с кайдзю, у которого оказался сиамский близнец. Мелкий и рахитичный, он был даже не виден под крылом монстра, и только когда Атилла угробил хозяина, этот мелкий паршивец извернулся и перекусил егерю металлические суставы на колене. Сражаться, прихрамывая, было совсем никак, тем более что они игнорировали уже слишком много повреждений. Обшивка Атиллы, не раз оплавленная ядовитой слюной, уже осыпалась кусками. Да и арсенал не мешало бы подновить. 

Вернувшись в Бангкок, Кирк выяснил, что до расчетного часа прибытия Энтерпрайз остались сутки. И вот эти часы уже казались ему бесконечными. Тревожное ожидание снова захватило его. Он безвылазно сидел в центре управления и гипнотизировал голографический экран в ожидании появления заветной точки. Наверное, он просидел бы на своей вахте до самого прибытия корабля, если бы в дело не вмешался Боунз.

— Иди спать, — строго сказал он ему, только окинув взглядом. Даже своим трикодером не просканировал.  
— Не могу, — бросил Кирк, полагая, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы Боунз отстал.

Но Маккой растолкал Кхана, который как раз не испытывал проблем со сном, и нажаловался ему на Кирка. Кхан, не одеваясь и, кажется, даже не открывая глаз, в одних штанах прошлепал через всю базу босиком и молча увел Кирка к себе в каюту.

— Я не смогу заснуть, — предупредил Джим, забираясь в кровать.  
— Я и не настаиваю, — лениво отозвался Кхан. 

Он лег на него, устроившись между ног, и стал медленно целовать его живот. Легкая ненавязчивая ласка поначалу лишь заставила расслабиться. Джим гладил Кхана по волосам и плечам, думая о том, как ему удается сохранять такое спокойствие посреди всего этого. Потом поцелуи стали более чувственными, и Кирк почувствовал, как тело начинает откликаться. Хотя Кхан не торопился форсировать события. Он приспустил его трусы и, поглаживая по внутренней стороне бедер, лишь иногда брался за его член или легко облизывал головку. Кирк не выдержал и начал стонать. Кхан словно поджаривал его на медленном огне, не делая ничего, буквально ничего, чтобы приблизить разрядку. Это почти превратилось в пытку, когда он, наконец, осторожно вставил Джиму палец в отверстие и нажал на простату, заставляя кончить. 

Оргазм вытянул из Кирка последние силы, и он рухнул в сон, не успев даже сказать: «Сукин сын».

А когда он проснулся, Кхана рядом уже не было. 

Кирк сел рывком на постели и уставился на часы. Цифры ничего не говорили ему, потому что он не знал, когда точно оказался здесь. Однако по тому, что он чувствовал себя более-менее отдохнувшим, можно было сказать, что проспал он достаточно.

Чертыхаясь, он собрал с пола одежду, плеснул в лицо холодной водой, кое-как пригладил волосы и понесся обратно к ангарам. 

Первого, кого он увидел у пульта управления, был Спок. Кирк был готов задушить его в объятиях, и не сделал этого лишь потому, что Спок за все эти года, так особо и не проникся к случайным незапланированным контактам.

— Вы привезли? — спросил он первым делом.  
— Кхан уже укрепляет капсулу с лекарством на Атилле. Мы не знаем, каким способом его лучше передать — вколоть кому-то из них или сбросить капсулу в разлом. Кхан сказал, что вы разберетесь по ситуации.  
— Да-да, хорошо. 

Кирк прошелся по мосткам, наблюдая, как рабочие заканчивают приготовления Атиллы. На правой руке егеря был укреплен дополнительный контейнер. И на левой тоже. 

— Их два, — заметил Кирк. — Катрианцы дали вам разные лекарства или это двойная доза?  
— Это на всякий случай вирус, — сказал подошедший сзади Баден. — Вы должны покончить с этим сегодня. Любым способом.

Кирк заставил себя сдержать лицо.

— Есть, сэр, — сказал он и пошел наверх, искать Кхана.

Тот работал в пилотной капсуле, проверял программное обеспечение к новому оборудованию.

— О, глядите, кто проснулся, — сказал он, заметив Кирка.  
— Ты должен был меня разбудить, — заявил Джим.  
— И вам пожалуйста, капитан. Не стоит благодарности.

Джим усмехнулся и погладил его по спине. 

— Баден сказал, что мы берем с собой вирус.  
— Я бы удивился, если бы он разрешил не брать его, — заметил Кхан. Он посмотрел на Джима через плечо. — Не волнуйся. На всякий случай, это просто на всякий случай.

Уже когда они стояли в костюмах и были готовы к синхронизации, на коммуникатор Кхану поступил вызов от одного из егерей. 

— Что случилось? — спросил Кхан, включив аппарат на громкую связь.  
— Кхан… Одиночные и групповые явления кончились. Теперь это массовое нашествие. 

 

***  
Их было слишком много. Они выходили из пролома один за другим, и конца этому было не видно. Что теперь? Полить пролом вирусом, заставляя их исчезнуть? Как иначе? Даже если они сделают инъекцию одному кайдзю и скинут его в пролом, сколько пройдет времени, пока их ученые разберутся, поймут, что у них есть лекарство и отзовут своих сородичей? Это если они захотят их отзывать.

Мы опоздали. Опоздали.

Кирк повторял это себе, не в силах поверить в провал, когда они были так близки к реализации его плана. 

«Еще не все».

Это была мысль Кхана.

Кирк взглянул на него. Тот, упрямо сжав губы, смотрел на одинокого монстра, выбравшегося на песчаную косу у берега и мутными глазами наблюдавшего, как другие кайдзю скрываются в океанских волнах. 

«Чтобы они поняли поскорее, им надо передать сообщение. Пусть забирают свое лекарство».

Кхан отстегнул крепежи, удерживающие его ноги в консоли. Кирк потянулся к пульту, собираясь сделать то же самое.

— Нет, — сказал Кхан. — Ты останешься. Нужно, чтобы кто-то сбросил капсулу с вирусом, если не получится.  
— И не подумаю, — заявил Кирк.  
— Джим…  
— Даже не спорь со мной. Может твой напарник и был героем, но я тебе повторить это не позволю. Ты сам создавал егерей, ты знаешь, что эта технология рассчитана на двоих. Роботом управляют двое, и в дрифт ходят вдвоем. Мы разделим нагрузку. Так будет легче.

Кхан с сомнением нахмурился. Кирк взял его за подбородок, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза.

— Ты не будешь приносить себя в жертву в одиночку. Не смей даже думать об этом. 

У Кхана дернулся уголок рта.

— Как скажешь, капитан.

Они решили не выходить из егеря, а для подключения использовать тот же зонд, через который предполагалось вколоть кайдзю лекарство. 

— Я заложу в программу, чтобы наш с ним дрифт продлился двадцать секунд, не больше, — сказал Кхан, быстро внося изменения в программу синхронизации. — За это время покажешь этому чудищу все, что знаешь о родственном им мире.

Кирк кивнул, глядя на экран. Из разлома один за другим выбирались кайдзю. 

— Ты заметил, что мы уже неделю как перестали давать им имена? — спросил Кирк.  
— Ну в чем же проблема? Хочешь, назови его как-нибудь. Барсик, например.

Они снова заняли свои консоли, и, прикрывшись технологией невидимости — новой разработкой Скотти — стали осторожно подбираться к кайдзю, отдыхающему на отмели.

Монстр отбился от группы явно не по своей воле. Возможно, его болезнь находилась уже в такой стадии, что ему сложно было передвигаться наравне со своими сородичами. Тем не менее, недооценивать его было бы ошибкой. Нужно было признать, что новая группа значительно отличалась от всех, кто приходил раньше, особенно из первого разлома. Эти ящеры были не просто больше и мощнее, они были гораздо умнее. 

Кайдзю довольно быстро сообразил, что волны на море не могут двигаться так неестественно. И хотя егеря он не видел, решил перестраховаться. Он щелкнул длинным хвостом по песку, посылая щедрую порцию в сторону егеря. Песчинки очертили огромный силуэт, и кайдзю заревел, вставая на задние лапы.

Поняв, что их раскрыли, Кхан деактивировал маскировку, и они бросились прямо навстречу кайдзю. В последний момент, когда монстр кинулся на них, Атилла присел и изо всех сил вдарил ему снизу по солнечному сплетению.  
Кайдзю захрипел и рухнул в воду. 

— Быстро, колем прямо во вспомогательный мозг! — крикнул Кхан.

Они схватили кайдзю за хвост и оседлали его, но тот так просто сдаваться не собирался. Он дернулся, взбрыкнул, как дикий буйвол, и принялся кидаться из стороны в сторону, пытаясь сбросить егеря. 

— Да хватит, Барсик! — в сердцах рявкнул Кирк. — Постой спокойно.  
— Хвост придержи! Я прицелюсь! — крикнул Кхан.

Им наконец удалось зафиксировать бьющегося кайдзю. 

— Приготовься, — скомандовал Кхан. 

И Атилла вонзил иглу в мозг кайдзю. 

Механизм синхронизации сработал мгновенно. 

Разум затопили мрачные, непостижимые для человека образы. Чудовищные, циклопические постройки выросли перед глазами. Сознание кайдзю ворвалось в его мозг, раздирая его на части своей яростью и чуждыми мыслями. Кирк тряхнул головой, неосознанно цепляясь за воспоминания Кхана, за само ощущение его присутствия рядом. А потом воскресил в своем сознании планету Катра 705. 

Человеку этот мир мог показаться неприветливым и слишком суровым. Но в нем была какая-то первобытная, доисторическая красота. Его бесконечные каменные равнины по ночам заливал свет трех разноцветных лун, и в их сиянии люди-ящеры совершали свои ритуалы, сохранившиеся еще со времен далеких предков. 

Они были жестоким народом, построившим свою цивилизацию на основе древних порядков, не позволяя никому нарушать их. И за это Кирк проникся к ним неподдельным уважением. Он подумал о том, как катрианцы боролись со своими болезнями, об их лекарствах и о том, что они готовы предложить своим неведомым сородичам из параллельной вселенной. 

На большее не хватило времени. Их вытянуло из дрифта, и Кирк повис на консоли, чувствуя, как из носа капает кровь, а из глаз текут горячие слезы. Рядом застонал Кхан, Кирк мысленно потянулся к нему, но у него не было сил дойти и помочь ему. 

Атилла, лишившийся воли своих пилотов, соскользнул с ящера и стал медленно погружаться на дно океана. 

 

***  
Когда Кирк открыл глаза, над ним была бесконечная толща воды. Он повернул голову к Кхану. Тот часто моргал и тер лицо ладонями. 

— Ты как? — спросил Кирк.  
— Голова на месте. Уже неплохо, — прохрипел Кхан. — Смотри, что там?

Кирк повернулся к обзорному экрану. Над ними скользили десятки теней, медленно плывущих к северу. 

Кирк с Кханом заставили егеря подняться, и застыли от открывшейся картины. Кайдзю сообща возвращались к разлому. Примерно в пятистах метрах они заметили еще двух егерей — Синеву и Циклопа, которые тоже наблюдали за миграцией ящеров. Те огибали роботов по широкой дуге, но не нападали.

Кхан быстро проверил на экране наличие оборудования.

— Капсулы с лекарством нет, — сказал он. — Ее забрали.  
— Получилось… — не веря сам себе, произнес Кирк.  
— Невероятно, — проговорил Кхан. 

Циклоп и Синева заметили их и подняли большие пальцы, показывая, что все в порядке. 

 

Эпилог  
Простояв почти год на верфи, обновленная Энтерпрайз вновь готовилась к отлету. Никто не ожидал, что еще одна длительная экспедиция будет назначена так скоро. Спок с Ухурой едва успели слетать на Новый Вулкан. Маккой рассчитывал на более продолжительный отпуск после заварушки с кайдзю. А многие к тому же собирались принимать участие в восстановлении городов. И Кирк был вдвойне благодарен своему экипажу, что никто не отказался от новой миссии. Особенно потому, что на этот раз не было даже известно, сколько точно времени они проведут в космосе. 

В соответствии с договором, заключенным Федерацией с Кханом, он и его командой могли выбрать себе планету для колонизации. И Энтерпрайз было поручено возить их по Вселенной до тех пор, пока они не решат где-то остановиться. 

Конечно, им предложили остаться на Земле, но Кхан отказался от имени всех своих людей. Да, они были героями, Федерация была им благодарна, но Кирк знал, чего опасается Кхан, и не мог винить его в том, что он пытается оградить себя от новых обвинений и столкновений. Лучше уж было сразу найти планету, где они смогут стать полноправными хозяевами. 

Кхан присоединился к Кирку на мостике, когда Чехов настраивал предварительный курс, и встал за спинкой его кресла.

— Ну, куда ты нас повезешь, капитан?  
— Для начала в созвездие Веги.  
— Довольно далеко.  
— Ага.  
— Там есть красивые планеты?  
— Ни одной. Одни безжизненные булыжники, куда ни ткнись.

Кхан рассмеялся.

— И много ты таких систем знаешь?  
— О, чуть больше, чем дофига. — Кирк запрокинул голову и подмигнул ему. — Так что устраивайся тут поудобней.


End file.
